A Moment to Remember
by Norivana
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke to go to Konoha High School. After being assigned an assignment together, they begin to like each other. What will be in store for these two? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**_* Disclaimer*_**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. All that credit goes to Kishimoto!

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic so please review! I'll add more chapters once I know people enjoy it. ^-^ So please tell me what you think and what I should add/take out/ etc. I have it set to T for now because I have no clue what I will add in later chapters XD Also note I suck at grammar and the like so there most likely are mistakes XD Please point those out so I can fix them! So enjoy the first chapter of _A Moment to Remember_!

**Chapter 1**  
Naruto groaned and leaned back. _Another essay...that's the 3rd one this week_

He scratched his head and began to doodle in his notebook. He half-listened to his sensei as he rambled off about the new essay. Naruto's eyes roamed across the room. No one seemed to be paying attention...except for one student. Sasuke Uchiha. The smart, drop dead gorgeous jock of the school. Of course Naruto himself was considered hot amongst the students. Boys and girls. He was also the star quarterback for the Konoha Ninjas, their school. Naruto snickered. He just happened to know a little secret that could ruin the Uchiha's reputation. The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave.

"Everyone sit down! I dismiss you, not the bell!" The teacher shouted over the loud students.  
Everyone groaned and sat down.  
"For this essay, I'm going to assign partners." Another groan from the students.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stared out the window._ Damn, those clouds are dark...I hope it doesn't rain on my way home_

"and Naruto...you'll be paired up with Sasuke."

Naruto turned to face his sensei. "WHAT!? I am NOT working with that know-it-all." Shouted Naruto.

"Why? Because your so dumb?" Sasuke replied growled, glaring daggers at him.

"Naruto you're working with Sasuke and that's final. Class dismissed "

Naruto shot another glare at the Uchiha before he stalked out of the room. He walked over to his locker and quickly opened it. He stuffed his textbooks and slammed his locker closed. _Dammit...why him._ He sighed and turned around, colliding with a body and falling to the floor. "Hey!.." Naruto said as he began to stand up.

"Well you certainly don't have strong senses..." A voice said chuckling. Naruto looked up and rolled his eyes. _Of course it had to be the Uchiha that I ran into_

"What do you want, teme." Naruto said collecting his belongings

"Well, Dobe, we have an essay we have to do together. And we are working on it today." Sasuke said leaning against the lockers

"Heh, you actually think I'm going to work on the essay with you." Naruto said straightening up.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying you would rather get an F than work with me? I'm sure your grade doesn't need another F."

Naruto glared at him. "Shut up Teme. So what if I'm failing."

"Fine by me. I'll just be leaving now." Sasuke turned and started walking away, hands in his pockets.

Naruto groaned and jogged up to the raven, grabbing his shoulder. "Ok fine, I'll work on the essay with you...I have some stuff I need to pick up from my house first so I'll meet you at your place afterwards" The fox said mumbling and scratching his head.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. "Fine but don't take to long...it's going to rain soon." He said nodding towards the window.

Naruto nodded his head and quickly walks towards the exit. _Gods please don't let it rain..._

Naruto walked hastily out of the school and through the streets. He glanced up at the sky occasionally to see for signs of rain. The only thing he saw was the clouds growing darker. He began to jog, the backpack lightly hitting his back as he went. He felt something wet hit his arm. Naruto looked down. A single water droplet The fox stopped and looked up at the sky. Another droplet hit his face. _Shit...I'm not going to make it._

Naruto took off at full speed hoping that he would be able to make it to his house. The droplets came down more, spotting the sidewalk in front of the fox. Naruto rounded the corner, only half way to his house when the rain came down. He quickly took cover in a small alley in between two buildings and crouched down. "Damn..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

The fox silently pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contents stopping at Sasuke's name. Naruto chuckled when he remembered how he got the raven's number...

_**Flashback**_

**_Naruto sat on the ground against the lockers, working on his history homework. He had gotten there earlier so he , even though he would rather be sleeping. The fox sighed, scribbling down his answers. _**

**_"Hey.." a voice said softly from above. Naruto glances up at the teen in front of him. He was pale...but a nice pale the suit him. Dark black eyes inspected him as he sat on the ground. Black hair feathered around his face and stood up in the back. _**_like a ducks butt _**_Naruto chuckled inwardly. A white v-neck shirt hung loosely on the teen's torso and black skinny jeans hung too loosely on his hips._**

**_"Umm hey?" Naruto said looking at the black eyes with his bright blue ones. _**

**_"Mind if I set here?" The teen asked _**

**_"Sure" Naruto replied. The teen sat down next to Naruto setting his backpack down on his lap. Naruto continued working on his homework, glancing at the figure next to him occasionally._**

**_"So...what's your name?" Naruto said casually_**

**_"Sasuke Uchiha. Yours?" He said _**

**_"The names Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto said grinning_**

**_"Dobe..." Sasuke mumbled chuckling_**

**_"Teme what did you call me?" Naruto said turning to Sasuke _**

**_"I called you a dobe, dobe." Sasuke said smirking. _**

**_"Don't call me a dobe, teme!" Naruto replied _**

**_"Why are you so offended, dobe?" Sasuke said smirking more._**

**_Naruto growled and turned back to his homework. Silence fell between the two teens as they sat there. A few kids started to arrive at school, talking amongst themselves. Naruto sighed and turned back to the raven._**

**_"So are you new here or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded as he pulled out his cellphone. _**

**_"Yeah just got transferred here today...my parents thought that it would be a good idea if I went to a public school instead of a private one." Sasuke replied _**

**_"Are you a junior?" Naruto asked turning his attention the Sasuke._**

**_"Hn" Sasuke glanced over at the blonde and chuckled. "Here." He said handing the fix his phone._**

**_"Huh?" Naruto said grabbing the phone confused. _**

**_Sasuke rolled his eyes "Put your number in my phone."_**

**_"Oh..." Naruto said quickly typing in his number._**

**_"Here" he said handing back the phone. Sasuke nodded his head and stood up._**

**_"I'll see you around dobe" _**

**_He said over his shoulder as we walked away._**

**_"Teme..." Naruto growled to himself continuing on his history homework._**

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto clicked the call button and put the phone to his ear. _Come one Dobe, pick up the damn phone._

Naruto stood up and leaned against the wall watching the rain fall down.

"_Hello?"_ "

Hey Sasuke...umm...do you mind picking me up?"

"_Didn't make it to your house?_"

"Yeah" Naruto said sighing.

Sasuke chuckled on the other side "_What are the streets?_"

"Umm..." Naruto stuck his head out of the ally and looked at the street signs "Washington and Barkley"

"_Ok I'll be there in a few._"

"Ok thanks Sasuke." Naruto hung up and slid his phone into his pocket. His wet hair that was sticking to his face was slowly starting to dry up. Naruto stared at the rain falling down. A few minutes later, a sleek black mustang pulled up to the sidewalk. The passenger window rolled down and Sasuke's head appeared.

"Coming, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme." Naruto replied pushing off the wall and heading to the car. The blonde opened up the passenger door and slid in, closing the door as he sat down. He tossed his backpack in the back seat and sighed.

"Do you still need to go to you house?" Sasuke asked glancing over at the blonde.

"Nawh, it wasn't that important anyways. Let's just head to your place and get this damn essay done with."

Sasuke replied with a "Hn" and quickly turning around and driving towards his house.

Thanks for reading! Please review ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. The credit goes to the great Kishimoto!  
Hey guys! I'm back with another Chapter c: and I never realized this one turned out to be long o.o I hope you enjoy and please remember to review!

**Chapter 2**

They drove in silence for what seemed like hours. Well, to Naruto it did. He hated the silence. The blonde fidgeted in his seat, staring out the window. "Are we almost there yet?" He groaned turning to the raven.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to the blonde then looked back at the road. "Hn. We will be there on the next turn." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sighed going back to looking out the window. The rain had stopped, leaving only gray clouds in the sky. They were on the outskirts of town, on the side he's never been. Naruto was curious to where Sasuke lived and he will soon be able to find out. They rounded the corner and Naruto sat up straight, eyes wide as he looked at what lay before him. A huge mansion stood surrounded by a forest of trees. A long gravel road led to the house from the iron gates they had just halted at.

"This is YOUR place?!" Naruto said in astonishment.

"Hn" The other teen replied as he rolled down the window. A security guard walked out from the small building near the gate. He stood in front of the window and leaned down looking into the car.

"Hello Mr. Sasuke. I'll open up the gate right away." He gave both teens a smile and walked back to the building.

The iron gates slowly opened and Sasuke drove forward. The car came to a halt in front of the house and Sasuke got out. He closed the door and leaned his down to look at the blonde through the window.

"You coming, dobe?" He said before straightening up and slowly started to walk towards the mansion.

Naruto grabbed his backpack from the backseat and hopped out of the car, following the Uchiha to the mansion. Sasuke glanced at the blonde and sighed, then opened up the door.

"We're home!" Sasuke yelled as he stepped inside.

Naruto gawked as he inspected the mansion. Everything was so...elegant. Red and black everywhere. It was sort of... Gothic looking. Sasuke noticed Naruto gawking at the house and chuckled to himself.

"Yeah my parents like the Gothic look if you haven't noticed." He said nodding his head to the house.

"No kidding..." Naruto mumbled "Hey! Are there gargoyles?" He said excitedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, dobe."

"It was just a question, teme!"

"Now, now boys."

Naruto turned to face where the voice came from. There stood a woman with long black hair. Her dark eyes smiled brightly as she looked at them. She wore a dark green dress that hugged her body nicely.

"Hi mom" Sasuke said smiling at the woman.

"Hi sweetie" she said smiling back. She turned to face Naruto smiling. "Is this the young man you've been talking about?" She asked giving Naruto a smile.

_...he's been talking about me?_

"Mom..." Sasuke growled giving Naruto a quick glance.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto said smiling widely at Sasuke's mom.

"Just call me Mikoto." She said giggling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's arm. "We'll be in my room, Mom." He said over his shoulder.

"Ok sweetie! Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Hn" Sasuke said before they walked up the stairs.

"Your mom is nice!" Naruto said cheerily, his arms behind his head.

"Yeah she's pretty amazing...my dad is another story." Sasuke said as they climbed the stairs.

"Hm well I'll still like to meet him!" Naruto said smiling.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde, yet still amused by him. They finished climbing the flight of stairs and walked down a hallway seemed to go on forever.

"Damn! How big is this house?"

"About 18,000 square feet. Nothing big."

Naruto stopped, his jaw dropping. "Nothing big?! Dude! My apartment is like...umm...less than that but still! This place is huge!" Naruto said emphasizing how big it was with his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled. "You live in an apartment? By yourself?" He asked questioningly.

The blonde rubbed the back of his head looking at the ground. "Umm yeah kinda, it's...a long story. Anyways let's go work on that essay!" Naruto said quickly changing the subject.

Sasuke looked at the blonde curiously but shrugged off the quick change in subject. Naruto would tell him when he was ready. Sasuke lead Naruto to his room, the last one in the long hallway. He opened it up casually walking in and sat on his bed. Naruto slowly walked in, taking in his surroundings. Just like the rest of the house, the room was clad with red and black.

_Looks like all Uchiha's like Gothic stuff..._

A small dark desk with matching chair stood on the other side of the room. The bed Sasuke was sitting on stood right next to the desk and a small wall shelf right next to said bed. A set of doors lead out to a small balcony that over looked the property.

"A balcony? Really? You want to be Juliet or something?" Naruto said laughing.

"Then would you like to be my Romeo?" Sasuke said grinning. Naruto stopped laughing and stared at the Uchiha confused.

"I'm just kidding, dobe. It's so I can sneak out of the house" He said smirking. Naruto started laughing again, Sasuke rolling his eyes. _How much can this man laugh?_

"So umm..." Naruto started after he finished his spout of laughter "What is this essay on again?" He finished looking at Sasuke sheepishly Sasuke sighed and walked over to the desk, sitting in the chair a flipping open a laptop.

"Did you not pay attention?" He finally said.

"Nope!" Naruto responded.

"Maybe if you payed attention you would get better grades, dobe."

"Shut up, teme! It's not because of that." Naruto stated as he sat down on the Uchiha's bed.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke questioned, facing the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story for another time...so what do we have to do for the essay?" Naruto persisted again.

Sasuke turned back to the laptop pulling up a Word Document."We have to spend a week with our partner and learn stuff we didn't know about them. Then we have to write about how we thought about the person before and after the time spent." Sasuke turned to face the blonde again, watching as he processed the information.

"Huh...so we have to tell each other about our deepest secrets?" Naruto said fidgeting _I do know one of his already..._.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. Anything about ourselves. In our case we can talk about our whole lives since we hardly know each other "

"And who's fault is that?" Naruto pouting and crossing his arms across his chest. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_  
_** Naruto quietly sat at the lunch table with his friends. His best friend, Kiba Inuzuka was flirting with a girl named Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was a pretty girl, just a little too quiet. She was shy, especially around Naruto and he never understood why. Naruto scanned the lunchroom until his eyes fell on a certain Uchiha, an Uchiha he just met hours before. Sasuke was sitting with a small group of people, a group that never really allowed people to sit with them...until today. Said group consisted of Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. They weren't outcasts really, just different. They never talked to outsiders, so it was strange seeing Sasuke talking freely with them. Naruto stood up and casually walked over to the table. The group looked up at the blonde as he approached, only Sasuke seemed somewhat delighted that the blonde was coming. **_

_**"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said as he neared the table.**_

_**"Hey Naruto" Sasuke replied. **_

_**Karin turned to Sasuke after glaring at Naruto, sweeping her red hair behind her shoulders. "You know that outcast, Sasuke?" She said sneering.**_

_**"What do you want?" Suigetsu said glancing at Naruto. **_

_**"I'm just here to talk to Sasuke, sharky." Naruto spat at Suigetsu. Suigetsu sneered at the blonde, revealing the shark-like teeth.**_

_**Naruto turned to the red head and grinned"And I for one aren't an outcast."**_

_**"Our really blondy?" She said glaring at him. **_

_**Naruto rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the Uchiha. "Anyways, are you fitting in well?" He asked **_

_**"What do you think, dobe? Now leave me alone." Sasuke said sneering then turning his attention back to Karin. She smirked as she made the shooing motion with her hands. Naruto growled and stomped away. **__Was just trying to be nice,asshole._

**_End Flashback_**

Sasuke sighed and turned to him. "Yeah that was a one time mistake. Let's just move on from that moment, 'kay?"

Naruto stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha. "Fine then you start. Tell me something I don't know." Naruto said crossing his legs on the bed and laying his head on his palm, staring at Sasuke.

The Uchiha tapped his pencil against the desk, thinking of what he could say. "Well I don't have much family left. Just my parents, brother, and I." He finally said. Naruto looked at him.

"You have a brother?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Yea, he's barely home though, just like my dad. The only time I see them is during dinner and...well that's about it." He said shrugging.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sympathetically "That sucks...what is your brother like?" Naruto questioned.

"He's really cool." Sasuke replied "He looks out for me all the time. He helps me study and practice for games."

"The amazing Sasuke needs help to study?!" Naruto gasped.

Sasuke looked at him through the corner of his eyes. "Dobe, that's how I actually ace the tests."

"Teme..." Naruto mumbled as he crossed his arms. "So what about your dad?"

Sasuke stopped tapping his pencil on the desk, the room filling with silence. "I don't really consider him a dad..." He said finally.

"Why?"

"He's always looked at me as a failure." He responded slowly. "He ignored me and treated me like crap. Even when I would get straight A's...it was like I was nothing to him." He finished looking out the small window above this desk, sighing. Naruto scratched his head.

"I'm sorry dude...there's nothing I could really say to help you, I don't even know my own parents." He said shrugging.

Sasuke turned to face the blonde. "You don't even know them?" He asked quietly.

Naruto laughed sadly looking at the Uchiha then shrugged. "Yeah, they went missing a day after I was born. I was put into the care of my Godfather Jirayia and well...he went missing about a month after I was put into his care. Ever since then I've been staying with Iruka-sensei."

"Our Math tacher?"

"Yeah"

Sasuke nodded. It made sense, Iruka-sensei would always talk to Naruto like he was his own kid. It was kind of sad, thinking that this full of energy and always happy kid didn't even know his own parents, Sasuke felt sorry for the blonde. Naruto sat in silence for a minute before looking up and giving Sasuke a big smile.

"But I believe that they will come back! Something must of happened and they just can't get back. Right?"

Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded his head. "I'm sure they will come back, Naruto."

Naruto grinned staring at the Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke said looking at the blonde.

"You finally called me by my name and not dobe!" He said grinning widely. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to the laptop to start their essay.

Thanks for reading! Please Review! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer* **I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...although sometimes I wish I did :l

Hey guys! I forgot to mention in the last chapter but thanks to everyone that has reviewed! ^-^ I really appreciated it c: Please please please review! I really love the feedback ^-^ Now here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Naruto groaned, falling back against the Uchiha's bed. "I hate essays!" The blonde yelled at the ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows together. _And Sasuke makes it harder than it should be._

"Well if you would actually sit down for 5 minutes we might be able to get a paragraph in." Sasuke snapping at Naruto.

The blonde sat up straight and glared at him. "Well you fucking yelled at me for everything I typed!" He growled back.

There was a knock at the door and Mikoto slowly opened the door. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked looking at the two boys glaring at each other.

"No." Sasuke said abruptly turning to face his mother.

"Well, dinner's ready. Naruto is welcomed to stay for dinner, if it's fine with your parents." She said smiling at the teens.

"Mom, Nar-"

"They won't mind! They said they would be home late tonight anyways so I would of had to make dinner for myself." He said quickly

"Great! Just come down once your finished in here." She said smiling again before she left, closing the door behind her.

Sasuke sat there for a few moments before turning to Naruto. "Why didn't you just tell her about your parents?" He asked

"It's not a big deal. I don't like people worrying about me. Now let's go, I'm starving!" Naruto replied jumping up from the bed and heading towards the door. Sasuke chuckled following him.

"Thanks Mikoto for the dinner!" Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

They had just finished eating dinner, Naruto with his big appetite having finished 3 servings. Naruto grinned staring at the two new figures who sat at the table with them. Sasuke had told him they were his brother, Itachi, and his father. Itachi silently ate his food, aware of the blondes staring eyes. Itachi looked similar to his brother, but only in some features. They both had the common Uchiha traits, dark hair and eyes. Although instead of short hair, Itachi wore his long, tied back with hair tie. His eyes looked kinder than his younger brothers, and he smiled way more. He had scares running diagonally on both cheeks, starting from close the corner of the eye and stopping right in the middle of the cheeks. Naruto glanced away from Itachi and looked over at the father. His face was sterner and smiled hardly. His black hair was cut short in the front and a little longer in the back. Sasuke's father glanced at each and every person on the table before stopping and staring at Naruto. The blonde fidgeted in his seat and looked away, staring at his plate.

"So honey," Mikoto said finally breaking the awkward silence. She turned to her eldest son and smiled. "How are you and Hidan doing?" Naruto's ears perked up at this. _Itachi's gay? _Itachi grinned opening his mouth to speak before his father interjected.

"Mikoto, this type of talk isn't allowed at the table, remember?" He said looking at his wife.

Itachi closed his mouth and looked at his father. "Are you not proud of your son?" Itachi snapped at his father.

"No it's not that, this just isn't the appropriate subject for the dinner table." He replied.

"Then what is an appropriate subject for the table, Mr. Uchiha?" Naruto asked curiously.

The elder Uchiha narrowed his eyes at Naruto and Mikoto lightly put her hand on Naruto's arm. "Just call him Fugaku, dear. He's just not one to...talk at the dinner table."

Naruto nodded and turned back to face Fugaku. "Why? You hardly get to see your family. Shouldn't you want to talk to them any chance you get?" He asked staring at the elder Uchiha.

Fugaku clenched and un-clenched his jaw, staring at the obnoxious blonde boy you sat just a few feet away from him. "Dinner is the time to eat, young man. No the time for conversation." He said once again narrowing his eyes at the boy.

"So?" Naruto responded looking at him curiously.

They sat there staring at each other, the other three quiet Uchiha's slowly becoming nervous in the current situation. Finally, Fugaku broke eye contact and looked around the whole table. "Dinner is over. You may go back to your activities." He said before getting up and walking away. They sat in silence the three other Uchiha's slowly finishing their dinners as Naruto stared blankly at them.

"What the hell does he do this all the time?!" Naruto bursted out.

Itachi chuckled at Naruto's sudden outburst, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes going back to eating. Mikoto sighed and looked at the blonde.

"Sadly, yes. We aren't allowed to leave the dinner table until he dismisses us." She said before continuing to eat her food, now more slowly.

"No I mean not allowing Itachi to talk about being gay." He restated.

Mikoto looked up slightly beginning to reply when Sasuke interjected. "Yes, he hates the fact that his oldest and most favored son is gay. He denies it all the time." Sasuke said glancing at his older brother.

"He favors us both Sasuke" Itachi said looking up from his plate.

"Oh yeah, because treating me like crap shows that he cares for me..." Sasuke replied mumbling only loud enough for the blonde to hear, picking at his food.

"Well I think it's a load of shit! He needs to respect his sons decisions." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"You are such a sweet young man, Naruto. You would be perfect for Sasuke!" Mikoto said as she gathered the plates.

"Mom..." Sasuke growled as she picked up his plate.

"It's true!" She said smiling. Naruto grinned at the youngest Uchiha.

"What?" Sasuke snapped at the blonde.

"I'm not surprised that your gay." He responded grinning wider.

"Who said I was gay?" Sasuke growled, but with a hint of nervousness.

Naruto's grin grew even wider when he caught the nervousness in Sasuke's voice. "I've seen some things around school, Sasuke. I'm not blind."

Itachi sat in silence taking in the conversation between the blonde and his younger brother. He already knew his younger brother was gay, but was surprised that the blonde didn't know. His brother HAS talked about the blonde a lot, so Itachi assumed that they were good friends or maybe even dating. I guess he was wrong and Itachi hated being wrong. Itachi leaned forward placing his head on his folded hands looking at the two arguing teens. He cleared his throat and they both looked at him.

"What." Sasuke snapped narrowing his eyes at his older brother.

"I'm just curious on how you guys met each other " Itachi said smiling.

"Well we met each other half way through 1st quarter this year but we've barely talked till now." Naruto pipped up, glad that Itachi interrupted their arguing.

Itachi nodded his head quickly thinking of another question to ask. "Naruto do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto and Sasuke were both kind of shocked by the question asked. Naruto was curious to know why he wanted to know and Sasuke already knew why he asked.

"No" Naruto said placing his arm behind his head and looking at the two Uchiha's.

Itachi grinned and looked at his brother who in returned glared at him. Itachi chuckled to himself, ready to attack with the next question.

"Do you not have one because your into guys or just because you in the single phase?" He said congratulating himself as he received another glare and a light twitch from Sasuke.

"I guess I'm just in the single phase," Naruto said nervously. "I mean don't get me wrong I'm into both guys and girls, but it's I haven't really found someone yet."

Sasuke glanced at the blonde, surprised. He wasn't expecting that response from Naruto. Itachi caught Sasuke's surprised look and for the second time congragualted himself. He knew that his younger brother cared for the blonde dearly, even though he never showed it. He also could tell just from the short time of being with him, that Naruto liked his brother. Now he just needed to figure out how to get them together. He grinned again and slowly stood up, stretching.

"Well, I've had a long day. Sasuke do you mind taking Naruto home? I have some last minute work to do." He said looking at the two boys.

Sasuke nodded and replied with a "Hn" slowly standing up. Naruto stood up, following the youngest Uchiha.

"Good bye Itachi!" He said over his shoulder, giving the oldest Uchiha a big smile.

Itachi grinned as he walked to his room. He knew one way or another those two would be together. And soon.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

*******Disclaimer*** I Sadly don't own Naruto or any of it's characters ._. but one day...  
Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys c: My plan is to try and update a chapter every 2-3 days if I don't get writer's block that is XD Also if you have any pairings you would like to see in the fanfic, just message me c: Here's another chapter of A Moment to Remember! Please review ^-^

**Chapter 4**

Naruto waved to Sasuke as he drove off. The blonde sighed and headed towards the apartment building. He silently climbed the flight of stairs to his apartment. It was quiet that night, and there wasn't much light because of the few lingering clouds covering the moon. As he reached his floor, Naruto had a strange feeling someone was watching him. He turned his head and noticed nothing. He glanced around and still didn't see anything.

"Hello?" He called out.

Still nothing, only the barking of a dog in the distance. _Must of been a cat or something..._

Naruto shivered trying to shake off the feeling. He continued to his door and hesitated, before taking his keys and unlocking the door. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him and took off his shoes.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted to the empty house.

Naruto didn't know why he yelled that every time he got home. It's just something he's done in hopes that maybe one day his parents would respond. Naruto sighed and dropped his bad on the small couch. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup, slowly walking to the fridge to get some water. He glanced at the small fox clock. Iruka was coming in 30 minutes to check up on him like he does everyday. Once Naruto turned 17, he asked to live by himself so Iruka bought him a small apartment only a couple floors above his own apartment. Naruto chuckled to himself remembering the day he moved to his apartment.

_**Flashback**_  
**"Now Naruto, I'll check on you every day at 8. I'll make sure you have done your homework and that you've eaten. Don't forget to take a shower everyday and do your laundry. Don't always eat ramen." Iruka said as he sat down a box. **

**He straightened up and stared at the blonde. He had dark brown hair pulled back into a high pony tail. His soft brown eyes looked at Naruto. A long scar reached from one cheek to the other, cutting across the middle of his nose.**

**He sighed then smiled softy. "Am I being over protective?" **

**Naruto put down the boxes he was carrying and looked up at Iruka. "Yes," He replied grinning. "But that's just how you are." **

**The brunette laughed. "Yeah I guess your right, Naruto. Just promise me that if you need ANYTHING you will come and talk to me." **

**Naruto walked over to his guardian and hugged him, smiling. "Of course, Iruka." He said giving Iruka a huge smile.**

**Iruka smiled back, wrapping his arms around the teen. "Oh and don't forget to change your underwear!"**

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto smiled, taking his cup of water to the small couch where he sat down with a groan. He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels as he waited for his guardian to arrive. After for what seemed like forever of flipping through the channel, Naruto heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Naruto shouted as he slowly got up from the couch. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey Iru-..." Naruto started before getting a good look at who it was that stood before him.

A tall man with long black hair stood before the teen. He had very pale pale skin and eyes that look like gold. He looked snake like which put Naruto on edge, something about him just seemed off.

"Um...can I help you?" Naruto asked curiously.

The dark haired man smiled at the blonde, taking a step closer his body now in the doorway. "I just want to give you a warning."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together "For what? I didn't do anything."

"Oh on the contraire Naruto," He said taking another step towards the blonde._ How the hell does he know my name?_ Naruto took a step, putting as much distance as he could from the man. "You've been around my Sasuke. If I see you around him again, well let's just say things won't turn out pleasant."

The man lifted a pale hand to Naruto's face and lightly touched his cheek causing Naruto to flinch away from the man smirked, watching as Naruto took another step back.

"I'm only giving you this one warning." The man said before turning around and walking out the door, closing the door as he left.

Naruto stood in the middle of the room shocked. He had no clue what just happened and he didn't want to know what will happen if he was around Sasuke again. _I'm going to have to ask Sasuke if he knew the man..._

Naruto slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, going back to watching the show he stopped at earlier. It was about an orange haired teen who somehow ended up being a soul reaper. Naruto never remembered the name of the show, but he always loved watching it. Naruto forgot about the incident with the strange man as he got into the show, until a knock came from the door. The blonde sat up straight and looked at the door. He slowly stood up and cautiously walked towards the door.

Another knock came and voice from the other side called out, "Naruto?".

He relaxed as he recognized the voice and opened the door to let his guardian in. Iruka stepped in and looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Is everything alright? You didn't open up as fast as you normally do." The brunette asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, just fell asleep is all." Naruto responded with a reassuring smile.

Iruka smiled and nodded "Ok, did you eat?"

"Yep! I ate at Sasuke's house because we had to work on a project." Naruto responded.

"I thought you hated Sasuke." Iruka laughed as they walked over the small dining table and sat down.

"I do! He's such a know-it-all. But his family is pretty cool. Except his dad, his dad's a dick."

"Naruto! Language!"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized. "But it's true! When Mikoto brought up Itachi's relationship with another guy, Fugaku flipped!" Naruto said flinging his arms above his head. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"They actually allowed you to call them by their first names?"

"Yep! Well Mikoto said I could. But like I was saying he said it wasn't something to say during the table and I asked why and then he ended up leaving the table! He should respect his sons decisions not reject them!" Naruto said

"Well, it's something between Itachi and his family."

"But it's still not right, Iruka." Naruto said crossing his arms "It's not like I tell you that you can't talk about you and Kakashi at dinner."

Iruka sighed. "I know Naruto. There are just some people who don't agree with same sex relationships. I'm just lucky to have you who accepts it." Iruka said tousling Naruto's hair.

Naruto grinned "So how are you and Kakashi anyways."

"Fine fine. He has been busy with school work, so we haven't been able to have a date in a while." Iruka replied smiling.

"You haven't done it right?"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry sorry! Just a question..."

They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about what to talk about next. Iruka sat his head on his open palm and looked at the blonde.

"Do you like anyone, Naruto?"

"You sound like a school girl asking her friend," Naruto laughed "Well, I do like Sakura. She's pretty hot. But she already has a boyfriend." He said puffing out his cheeks.

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Finished your homework right?"

"Yep! "

"Ok let me see it."

"...No"

"Why not?" Iruka asked looking at the blonde

"Because I didn't finish it..." He replied sheepishly.

Iruka stood up and sighed. "Come on let's go finish it."

After Iruka had left, Naruto had sat on the couch watching some weird Animal Planet show. Naruto wasn't really paying attention though, his mind was concentrated on trying to figure out who the dark haired man was. After sitting like this for an hour, the blonde finally decided to go to bed. He sat contemplating on whether he should just fall asleep on the couch or in his bed. Naruto finally decided to go into his bed, so he grabbed his backpack and slowly drug it to his bedroom. Once there, he threw it in the corner after pulling his cell out. He checked his phone and saw he had a new message. He groaned as he saw it was from a certain Uchiha, but still checked it anyways.

_**-Hey Naruto. Sit with me at lunch tomorrow. We need to talk**_

**Won't your little possy be angry is an "outcast" sat with them?**

_**-No, not if I told them you could sit with us. **_

**Fine whatever**

Naruto walked over to his charger after sending the last message and plugged his phone in. He stripped out of his clothes and pulled on black shorts. He climbed into his bed and sighed, slowly closing his eyes letting the sleep pull him in.

Thank for reading! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters because if I did there would be SasuNaru everywhere c:

Hey guys! I have another chapter of A Moment to Remember for you c: *hands chapter to you* Enjoy and remember to review! I really appreciate it when you guys review ^-^

**Chapter 5**

Naruto jolted awake, his alarm ringing through his ears. He groaned, falling back into the bed and rubbed his eyes. He had the strangest dream where he was kissing Sasuke...and he actually liked it. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows together. He didn't like the Uchiha in that way...right? Naruto groaned again and sat up. He stretched his arms above his head then scratched his belly. Naruto shuffled into the bathroom, grabbing a towel he had thrown on a chair on his way. He tossed the towel on the ground and turned on the water, waiting for hot water to flow out. He looked into the mirror and frowned. His hair was getting too long, now reaching about halfway on his neck. He sighed, knowing he would have to go see the dreaded Haku for his haircut. It's not that he didn't like Haku, it's more like he confused him. Naruto swore the first time he saw Haku that he was a girl, but he was dreadfully wrong which resulted with a black eye for a week. Haku's boyfriend scared the living daylights out of Naruto and just the thought of him sent shivers down his spine. The blonde quickly got into the shower, sighing when he felt nice warm water hit his skin. He quickly washed his hair and body then hopped out, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards his closet and opening it. Water dripped down from his hair and body as he stood trying to decide what to wear. Finally he grabbed a pair of faded blue jeans and a bright orange t-shirt. He let the towel drop as he put on his clothes, then picked it back up to dry off his hair. He tossed the towel back onto the chair, grabbed his phone, and headed towards the kitchen. He rummaged through the freezer before deciding to eat a hot pocket. He tossed it in the microwave and checked his phone as he waited for it to cook. He saw that he had a new text message from his best friend, Kiba, and read it.

_**Hey man, don't forget we have football tryouts today**_

Naruto groaned. He had completely forgot about the tryouts, although he knew he would make the team.

**Shit man, forgot about it.**

_**Dude, you'll make the team like you do every year.**_

**Yeah I know.**

_**Bastard**_

Naruto grinned and put his phone down, opening the microwaved as it beeped. He pulled out the hot pocket, sitting it next to his phone as he ran to his room to get his backpack.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

Naruto yelled as he glanced at the clock. He ran into the kitchen, grabbing his breakfast and phone and sprinted out the front door. He quickly locked it behind him and dashed off to school.

Naruto slumped down at the lunch table, glad that he was finally able to eat a huge meal. His classes went uneventful, except for in PE. His PE teacher, Guy, decided it would be fun to play tackle football which ended with a kid having to go to the nurse with a broken nose. They ended up having a study hall which gave Naruto the chance to start on the homework he had received so far. Naruto's stomach growled and he reached for his turkey sandwich. He took a bite and grinned, pleased that it actually tasted good this time. He glanced at his friends who he had known since elementary school. Kiba Inuzaka, his best friend, sat next to him. He was a tall boy, slightly shorter than Naruto but just as built. He had brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. The brunette looked like almost any other student at the school, except his canine teeth actually looked like dog canine's. Naruto never figured out why, he just assumed it was because the Inuzaka family loved dogs. Next to Kiba sat Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was a shy girl, with dark hair that almost looked blue. She had very pale blue eyes, which gave her a soft look. Kiba had a thing for Hinata and always flirted with her, but her cousin Neji didn't quiet approve of Kiba. Said boy sat across from Naruto, staring down the brunette. Neji had brown long hair that was tied loosely with a hairband. He had the same pale blue eyes as Hinata, which suited him quiet well. Neji was one of the few boys that sat with Naruto who was gay, which didn't surprise many people for some odd reason. His boyfriend, the famous Gaara, wasn't much of a talker. Well, neither of them were. How their relationship worked, god only knows, but it did and they've been in a relationship for the longest out of the group. Naruto grinned at his friends then switched to scanning the food lines for a certain pink haired girl.

"She's not here today." Naruto's head turned to the voice and saw Neji looking at him.

"Why?" Naruto asked still scanning the crowds.

"She's sick and remember, she has a boyfriend now. You had your chance and you blew it." Neji answered.

"I know" Naruto responded, puffing out his cheeks

"Just go find someone else, like Sasuke maybe." Neji said grinning.

Naruto turned his full attention to the other teen, furrowing his eyebrows together. Neji chuckled.

"I see the way he looks at you." Was his only comment before he got up and walked away, probably in search for his boyfriend. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. _What did he mean by the way he looks at me?_

He puffed out his cheeks, looking around the room. He caught a glimpse of the Uchiha walking towards his table. Naruto stood up and slowly started walking towards Sasuke's table.

"Hey! Naruto! Where are heading?" Kiba yelled as he saw the blonde walking away.

"I have to tell the Uchiha something!" He yelled back.

He continued on his way to the table, then sat down across from Sasuke grinning. Sasuke looked over at the blonde, furrowing his eyebrows together.

"What do you want, dobe."

"We can't work on the essay today, I have tryouts." Naruto stated folding his hands together.

"No shit. Did you forget that I'm going too." Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke. "You are?"

"Of course he is outcast! He is like the best football player on the team."

Naruto groaned as he glanced over at the girl sitting next to Sasuke. It was the girl he despised the most, Karin. She had red hair and had eyes that almost looked red. Karin wore black rimmed glasses, which made her seem smart but everyone knew she wasn't. The one thing that made Naruto hated the red head was the fact that she worse the most sluttiest clothes known to man.

Naruto turned his head towards Karin, grinning."I'm sorry did I ask for your opinion, slut?"

"I'm not a slut, asshole." Karin snapped

"Then stop dressing like one, bitch." Naruto replied smirking.

Karin mumbled something under her breath and Naruto shrugged it off. He turned back to face the Uchiha, grinning.

"So I guess it won't be a big deal then. We can just meet after practice and head back to one of our places to work on the essay."

"Hn," Sasuke responded "We'll have to do it at your place. My dad has some work stuff he has to get done today."

Naruto nodded and stood up. "See ya later then," He waved "Nice talking to you Karin."

He said over his shoulder. He laughed as he saw her flip him off. Naruto knew today was going to be a good day.

"Kiba...why do we always have to go to the tryouts? They already know we're good enough for the team." Naruto grumbled as they walked to the locker room.

Kiba shrugged as they tossed their jersey's into a basket. "Maybe so that it would be fair to the others?" Kiba responded.

"It's always the same! We get chosen, we play the most, we are the people the bring home the trophies. I don't see why they can't just hand us the position." Naruto pouted, sitting on the locker room bench.

"Hey, at least we get to show the girls what we are capable of." Kiba grinned sitting next to him.

"It's only cause you want to impress Hinata. Dude just ask her out." Naruto said, stretching.

"Yeah yeah I know," Kiba responded rubbing the back of his neck "It's just I REALLY like her. I don't want her to be one of those girls I only date for a week."

"Well, your flirting has been clear enough that you like her. If she hasn't caught on then she's gotta be blind," Naruto replied as he got up "I gotta get ready fast, meeting with the Uchiha in a few."

"I thought you hated him?"

"I do...we just have an essay we have to work on together."

"Dude, that's gotta suck."

"Hell yeah it does! See yeah!"

Naruto gave Kiba a small wave an walked towards the showers grabbing a towel as he did. He stripped and jumped into one of the shower stalls, closing the curtain behind him. He quickly rinsed off the sweat from his hair and body, then stepped out grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist. He walked towards his orange gym bag which sat on the bench in front of the showers. The blonde scratched his chest as he dug through his bag looking for clean clothes.

"Now where is my jeans..." Naruto mumbled to himself. "Hey!" He yelled as his face got covered by an object.

He pulled it away from his face and grinned as he saw it was his jeans. He looked around to see who threw it and his blues eyes locking with black ones.

"You should pay attention to where you leave your clothes next times, dobe." Sasuke said grinning

"Shut up, teme." Naruto shot back. He let the towel drop, not afraid to be naked in front of the Uchiha. Sasuke sat on the bench, facing away from the blonde. Naruto quickly put on his underwear and pants then walked over to stand in front of the Uchiha, leaning down.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with seeing me naked, Sasuke." He said grinning. Sasuke looked at the blonde and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not uncomfortable, dobe."

"Sure looks like you are, teme." Naruto stood back up, grabbing his orange shirt and throwing it on.

He grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go work on this stupid ass essay!"

He said shouting over his shoulder. Sasuke got up, grabbing his own bag and followed the blonde.

Yaaaaay! Another Chapter done ^-^ Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer*** I never have and never will own Naruto or it's characters *cries*

Hey guys! This chapter is a little shorter than the rest because I had a mild case of writer's block ;.; I promise you next one will be longer! Thank you for all the reviews ^-^ To nala87: Thank you so much for all your reviews! Yeah I really hate when stories do that . It bugs me to no end. That's why I try to make the relationship between the two seem as real as possible :)  
To all my other reviewers: Thank you! Your reviews mean a lot to me ^-^  
And now another chapter of A Moment to Remember!

**Chapter 6**

Sasuke pulled into one of the many parking spaces in front of Naruto's apartment building. Naruto quickly jumped out, grabbing his bags as he did. The blonde had been talking nonstop the whole ride home, and was starting to get on the Uchiha's nerves.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

He was already at the foot of the stairs. Sasuke grabbed his own bag and walked towards the blonde. Naruto turned and slowly walked up the stairs, the Uchiha at his tail. After walking for a while, the finally reached Naruto's floor. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together when he saw a white piece of paper hanging on his door. _What the hell?_ He hurriedly walked to the door and pulled off the paper. Naruto's grin slowly turned to a frown as read.

_**Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. **_

_**You didn't head my warning. **_

_**Now you are going to pay the consequences.**_

Naruto felt the heat drain from his body and slowly turned to Sasuke, who was now standing right beside him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow

"N-nothing." Naruto stammered as he looked back at the note.

Sasuke pulled the note out of Naruto's hands and read it. Sasuke frowned and looked back at the blonde.

"What warning? Naruto what's going on?" He asked.

Naruto looked around, biting his lower lip lightly. "I'll tell you inside, come on."

He quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. Sasuke followed, shutting the door behind him. Naruto ran from room to room, turning on all the lights. He finally returned to the living room, relieved that no one was in the house, finding the Uchiha sitting on the couch.

"Now tell me what's going on Naruto." Sasuke said sternly.

"Well it yesterday night I was home watching TV, waiting for Iruka. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it. When I did, it wasn't Iruka but some weird pale man with long ass black hair and these weird eyes. They kinda looked like-"

"Gold?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke raising an eyebrow. "Yeah...how did you know that?"

All color faded from Sasuke's face. "Oh god..." He said running his hands through his hair. "Shit shit shit this isn't good."

"What? Do you know him?" Naruto said sitting down next to the panicking teen.

"Yeah...His name is Ryuu, although I _know_ that's not his real name. He was a babysitter I had when I was younger."

"But I thought your mom took care of you?"

"Yeah but my mom had to take care of her mom for like a month. So I was stuck with Ryuu until she came back. And he..." Sasuke fell silent, his turning around from the blonde.

Naruto fidgeted, uncomfortable with the silence.

"He...he did things to me," Sasuke finally said. "My parents found out and placed charges. He was sent to jail and I thought that would be the last time I saw him. We moved just to make sure that he didn't come back."

The room filled with silence as Naruto processed what he just learned. Sasuke looked at the blonde and Naruto turned to look at him.

"Wow man...I didn't even...wow." Naruto said as he looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked away, staring at his hands folded in his lap. "It's in the past...well was. Now...I don't know what will happen since he's back."

Naruto leaned towards Sasuke and wrapped his arms around the teen, squeezing him lightly. "If he trys anything, I'll just beat his ass up." He said grinning as he pulled away.

Sasuke turned away from the blonde holding back a smile. "Well, the question now is what is he going to do to you." He said glancing at Naruto.

The blonde tapped his chin in thought. "That's a good question. From his looks he's probable capable of murder." Naruto said sending a chill down his spin. _The question is...would he actually murder someone?_

"I think it would be best if you stayed with someone until we can get rid of the threat." Sasuke said glancing at the blonde.

"Yeah but who? I don't want to get anyone else involved with this whole mess." Naruto said scratching his head.

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath and Naruto tilted his head. "What did you say?"

"I said...maybe I can stay with you," Sasuke said looking at the blonde "You can stay over at my house half the week and then the other half I can stay here."

Naruto pondered on this for a few minutes then shrugged "Sure why not," He said grinning. "Maybe we'll end up not hating each other by the end of this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe.."

"Teme!" Naruto's stomach growled, causing Sasuke to chuckle lightly. "Let's go eat! I'm starving!" He said jumping up and running into the kitchen. "We're having ramen!" He yelled as he ran.

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long couple weeks.

Naruto slurped up his 8th bowl of ramen, humming happily. Sasuke on the other hand, only finished half of his 1st bowl. He now sat arms crossed, staring at the blonde. Naruto glanced up at the other teen and slurped up a noodle.

"You don't like ramen?" He asked

"Nope." Sasuke replied.

Naruto sat down his chopsticks slowly, gaping at the Uchiha. "What!? HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE RAMEN!" He said throwing up his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I just don't." He simply stated.

Naruto's eye seemed to twitch as he looked at the Uchiha. "That's impossible...ramen is like heaven's food."

"Well then call me the devil because I don't like it." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I'll make you like it...just you wait! Hey...what time is it?"

"7:25 why?"

"Shit! Iruka is coming in 5 minutes!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Naruto started as he stood up taking the bowls into the kitchen "He comes everyday to check on me. Like make sure I did my homework, ate, didn't die, you know the usual." He finished shrugging.

He set the bowls in the sink and turned to the Uchiha who was now facing him.

"He doesn't trust you?"

"He has every right not to," Naruto chuckled "Without him this house would of burned down ages ago."

Sasuke grinned looking at the blonde. There was a knock at the door and Naruto tensed. He wasn't sure if the snake man was going to come back today.

"Coming!" He yelled slowly walking towards the door. He cautiously opened it and sighed with relief as he saw it was only Iruka.

"Hey Iruka." He said with a smile.

The brunette smiled back stepping inside as the blonde opened the door up more. He caught sight of Sasuke sitting at the table and turned to Naruto.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked

"Nawh, he's just here so we can work on the essay."

"And how is that coming along?"

"...We haven't really...gotten around to working on it yet." Naruto replied sheepishly.

Iruka smiled at the blonde and turned to look at the Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke, how have you been?"

"Fine, Sensei. How are you?"

"Just fine." Iruka sat down in the chair opposite the Uchiha and Naruto sat down next to him.

Iruka seemed to be trying to figure out something as stared at the two teens. He nodded then smiled.

"Well it looks like your doing fine, I'll just be on my way." He said standing up.

"Ok Iruka! See you tomorrow!" Naruto said waving.

Iruka gave a small wave back and left, closing the door behind him as he did. Naruto turned back to face Sasuke, eyebrows furrowed.

"That was strange...he always stays longer than that. And he always makes sure I finished my homework."

"Hn, well let's go work on that essay." Sasuke said standing up and stretching.

"Sure!" Naruto said jumping up. "Let me get my laptop."

Sasuke grinned as he watched Naruto run to his bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later carrying a bright orange colored laptop.

"Ok let's start!" He said as they both sat down on the couch.

And that's the end of Chapter 6! Please review! ^-^


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer*** I sadly don't own Naruto or it's characters but one day I shall them...just you wait...

Hellloooo lovely people ^-^ Thank you everyone for actually reading my story c: Here's the next chapter, please enjoy! ^-^

**Chapter 7**

*One Week Later*

Naruto stood, arms crossed as he watch his PE teacher Guy explain the rules to the basketball game they were going to play. He scratched his belly, cursing that they all had to wear a uniform for PE. He hated the black shorts and green shirts, he never understood why they had to wear such dark colors. He glanced at the other students in his class, rolling his eyes as he saw Lee smiling happily as Guy-sensei explained the rules. Naruto could swear the two were related with the black bowl cut hairstyles and the same bushy eyebrows. They both were even into the whole feeling/looking young stuff. It drove Naruto crazy. That was just one reason why he hated the teen, the other was because he was dating his crush Sakura Haruano who was standing right next to Lee. Her pink hair was cropped short only reaching half way on her neck. She has bright green eyes, which Naruto noticed first when he first saw her. Naruto had the biggest crush on the girl ever since they first met in 1st grade, but he never tried to go out with the girl. Which is why he is in the dilemma he's in now. Naruto groaned facing back to his sensei when he realized he was finishing up his long speech on the rules.

"Ok class! We are going to have two different games playing, one with guys and one with girls. All the guys I want you on the left and girls on the right."

Everyone groaned, silently shuffling to the designation stated.

"Ok! Now let's put you into groups! I will assign captains and they will choose who's on their teams, deal?" Guy said excitedly.

Naruto groaned and mumbled a yes like the other kids.

"Ok! For Guys lets have...Sasuke and...Shikamaru! And for girls..." Guy walked away to talk to the girls.

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath as he walked towards the front. Naruto to rubbed his temples, sighing that their teacher was gone. He was loud himself but Guy-sensei really gave him a headache sometimes. He looked over at the two selected team captains as they silently analyzed the group. Naruto watched as the talked quickly to themselves before nodding, Sasuke grinning as they did. Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head. _Must be nothing._

"Choji." Shikamaru started off before Naruto started to space out.

He never understood why he took this class in the first place. He already had his PE credit, but now that he thought about it Iruka wanted him to have a full day of classes. He hated it but he would rather have the half days his senior year so he wouldn't have to deal with this hell hole anymore.

"Naruto."

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name. He blinked and looked around confused. "Huh?"

Some of the kids snickered while others chuckled at his remark.

"Naruto your on my team, dobe."

Naruto looked over at the voice inwardly groaning. _Why do I have to be on a team with him?_

He slowly walked over to Sasuke who was grinning at the blonde. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood behind the Uchiha, puffing out his cheeks as he waited for the other team members to be selected.

Naruto stood in the middle of the court, dribbling the ball. He quickly passed it over to one of his team mates, watching as said person shot the ball into the hoop. They once again made another basket and Naruto grinned as he heard the other team, team puke Naruto nicknamed them because of the yellow vests they wore, curse and groan at their misfortune. Naruto had to admit when both he and Sasuke were on the same team, they were practically invincible. They were the best athletes the school had ever come by, well that's what their principle Tsunade had told him. The blonde pulled his head out of his rambling thoughts and jogged over to where the action was. The yellow team had the ball but was struggling because one of Naruto's team mates, a guy Naruto would never remember the name of, was too quick and blocked every chance the yellow team had at scoring a goal. Naruto jogged over and quickly swiped the ball away as the yellow team was trying to yet again make another basket. Naruto dribbled the ball to the other side, turning his head to make sure that he had a better chance at making a basket without interference. Naruto turned his head to look forward again but was met with a body, causing him and the body to topple to the ground. The blonde groaned and sat up rubbing his head. He realized he was sitting on someone and glanced down. He just so happened to be on top of a certain Uchiha.

"Dobe get off of me!" Sasuke growled, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Sorry!" Naruto said quickly getting off the other teen.

Once he was up he stuck his hand out, offering to help the Uchiha up. Sasuke only growled and got up without the help, rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn dobe" He mummered before stalking off.

The bell rang to dismiss the students to class and Naruto sighed. Yet another class finished and only two more to suffer through before school ends. He silently walked towards the locker room, glancing as the other teens hurriedly walked to the locker room. When he got into the room, he silently walked over to his locker and pulled out his clothes. He stripped down to his underwear and pulled on his black jeans. He went to grab his shirt but then heard his name. He turned to face the guy who called him, which turned out to be the ever so famous Sai. The teen only stood slightly taller than Naruto and had black hair. It was kind of a bowl cut shape, but not as dramatic as Lee's. Sai has the palest skin Naruto had ever seen, paler than Sasuke's, and that caused Naruto to be a little edgy around Sai. That and the fact that Sai seemed to be obsessed with his package.

"Hello Naruto," Sai said smiling "Nice abs your sporting there...trying to make up for what you don't have below the belt?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned back around. Sai also happened to be gay, not that Naruto had a problem with it. It's just that Sai was a little...different. He always wore black skin tight clothing and his shirts never covered his stomach.

"What do you want?" Naruto grumbled as he threw on his orange v-neck, turning to face the dark haired teen once again.

"Oh I was just going to invite you to my party on Friday," Sai said casually "I invited everyone and my parents are out of town."

"Yeah sure I'll come." Naruto said as he stuffed his gym clothes into his locker.

"Cool. See you then." Sai said giving a small wave before walking off leaving Naruto to an empty locker room.

Naruto stretched his arms, grabbing his bag and slowly walking out of the locker room. He silently walked the halls heading towards the cafeteria. His stomach growled and he grinned, walking faster so he could get some food. Once he reached the the cafeteria doors he slowed down his pace.

"Naruto!" The blonde turned to see his friend Kiba running up to him.

"Hey." Naruto said as they both pushed through the doors walking into the loud cafeteria.

"Are you going to Sai's party on Friday?" Kiba asked casually

"Hell yeah! A party is a party and I'm always in for a party!" Naruto replied grinning

"Cool," Kiba said smiling "I'm trying to get Hinata to come but she's not sure if she wants to go."

"Have you asked her out yet?" The blonde asked as they stood in line to get food. Kiba looked at the floor sheepishly.

"No," He said softly "I just don't want to rush into anything."

Naruto playful pushed his friend, causing Kiba to grin at the blonde. "Come on dude! You've been flirting with her for about a year now! Just go and ask her out."

Kiba sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I know...I'll get around to doing it sometime I promise."

Naruto smiled and pat his friend on the back. They got to the front of the line and ordered their food. Grabbing it, then quickly walked over to their table to dig in. Naruto grinned as he sat down, taking a couple of french fries and stuffing it into his mouth. Kiba sat down next to him, right across from Hinata. The brunette's attention became focused on the girl and Naruto sighed, scanning his blue eyes through his friends to find someone to talk to. Everyone seemed to be talking to someone, which made the blonde feel a little lonely. It reminded him of when he was a kid.

_**Flashback**_

**A small blonde sat under a tree. He silently watched the kids play on the playground with each other. Some played with each other while others played with their parent. Naruto sighed, pulling his knees to his chest and placed his chin on them. Some kids would look at him, but then continue to play. Naruto never knew exactly why he came here everyday, he just had a gut feeling that something good would happen if he came. Naruto slowly sat up and walked over to a small sandbox that sat at the edge of the playground. He quietly started digging a hole, occasionally glancing up at the kids playing with sad eyes. He felt a presence behind him and turned. There stood a young girl with long pink hair. A white bow sat atop her head which matched her white sundress. She smiled at Naruto, her emerald eyes sparkling. The blonde really liked her smile and blushed slightly. **

**"Why are you playing alone?" She asked tilting her head slightly. **

**"Cause no one will come play with me." Naruto replied quietly turning back to his hole. **

**He heard the crunch of sand as the pink haired girl walked to stand next to him, sitting down in the sand crossed legged.**

**"Well they are just meanie heads. You seem like you would be fun to play with. Let's be friends!" She said smiling wider at the blonde, Naruto smiled back. **

**"What's your name?" He asked glancing at her as he continued to shovel out sand with hands. **

**"Sakura! What's your name?" She said scooting closer to Naruto. **

**"The name's Naruto, believe it!" He responded sticking out his thumbs grinning. Sakura giggled watching him. **

**"You're funny," She said **

**"Can I help you?" She pointed to the whole and looked at the blonde. **

**Naruto smiled widely and nodded his head. He liked the girl, and he hoped that they would be friends for a long time.**

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto always loved that memory, to a point. He hated that when he was little, none of the kids played with him. He could never understand why, even to this day, and when he asked his friends they would just responded with an "I don't know." But he loved that his first friend was Sakura. She was always nice to him and had always been there for him, if only he had had the guts to ask her out. Naruto sighed and scratched his head, stuffing more fries into his mouth.

"Hey Naruto!"

The blonde turned to look at his friend Choji. The teen had brown hair that reached just above his shoulders. He was a little over weight and Naruto learned the hard way to never call him fat. Brown eye stared hungrily at Naruto's food and the blonde groaned.

"No Choji, you aren't having any of my food." Naruto stated taking a bite out of his hamburger as Choji gave him puppy eyes.

"Come on Naruto! I'm a growing boy!" Choji said pouting.

Naruto threw a french fry at at him, grinning as the other boy caught it and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled leaning back in his chair.

The teen had long dark brown hair that was always pulled back into a ponytail. The boy's brown eyes were always closed, whether it was because he was sleeping or just wanted his eyes closed Naruto didn't know. Naruto always wondered why Shikamaru still hung out with them, they weren't the quietest kids in the school and well...Shikamaru wasn't the biggest fan of loud noises yet he still listened hard rock music. The blonde shook his head, he would never understand the teen. He took another bite out of his hamburger, enjoying the company of his friends.

Naruto yawned as he walked out of class. He was glad the day was over. He hated school, but he knew he had to go in order to get anywhere in life. He walked down the hall to his locker, opening it up and stuffing his textbooks in. He closed his locker and slightly jumped when he saw Sasuke leaning against the lockers near him.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked turning to face the Uchiha.

"Has Ryuu bothered you since I left?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Three days ago they decided that nothing was going to happen, so they just decided to go back to how things were before.

"Nope nothing yet." Naruto said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Sasuke nodded his head "Good."

_Why would the bastard be worried about me?_ The two teens started to walk towards the school doors, walking silently.

"So umm," Naruto started scratching his head "Why are you so worried about if Ryuu did anything to me or not?"

Sasuke shrugged, pushing open the doors and stepping outside. Naruto puffed out his cheeks realizing that was going to be Sasuke's only response the question. He turned to start walking towards his house, glancing up at the sky.

"Hey Naruto!" He turned and looked at Sasuke who was standing by his car. "Do you want me to drive you home?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stood for a moment, contemplating if he should or not, then decided why not? He walked over to Sasuke's car opening up the door.

_Why is he being so friendly?_ Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and the two teens slid in the car, both throwing their bags in the back seat. The drove in silence, Naruto saw Sasuke give him quick glances. _What the hell is going on with the Uchiha?_ The car stopped at a red light and Naruto watched the cars drive by. He hated the silence but why hasn't he said anything himself? Naruto fidgeted in his seat and the car drove forward. The blonde looked out the passenger window. He saw a white truck driving, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop at the intersection.

"Uhh Sasuke?" He said tapping the Uchiha on his shoulder.

"Hn?"

"There's a car and I don't th-"

He was caught off from his sentence as the trunk slammed into the car. Naruto's mind went blank and everything went dark.

DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! \(^-^)/


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer* **I do not own Naruto or it's beautiful characters ;.;

Helllooo everyone! I'm here to give you another chapter of A Moment to Remember! ^-^ Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter** **8**

Naruto heard a distant beeping sound. He moved his arm to scratch his belly, but his elbow wouldn't bend. _What the hell?_ Naruto's eyes flew open to look down at his right arm which was in a white cast. _What the __**hell**__?! _He looked around the white room, looking at the machines that sat around him, his eyes finally falling on a figure in a chair sitting right next to him. The figure looked up and smiled at him.

"Nice to see your awake, dobe."

"Sasuke..." Naruto said his speech slurred. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows together.

"You're on pain medication so your speech is going to be a little slurred." A deep voice to his right said. "Hello Naruto. I'm Dr. Phebes."

"Hello..." Naruto said cautiously looking at the man.

He had hair that was a very light gray color which was pulled back into a ponytail. Round black rimmed glasses sat on his face and black eyes stared at the blonde. Dr. Phebes smiled at him, quickly writing down something on the clipboard he was holding.

"I'll just leave you two to talk. Don't hesitate to call for anything." The gray haired man left the room, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to sit in silence.

"The man seems suspicious." Naruto said crossing his arms only to realize that it was impossible. He huffed out his cheeks, laying his arms by his side. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He's a doctor. There's nothing suspicious about him."

Naruto turned his head to face the Uchiha. "You didn't see the way he was looking at me." Naruto snapped back.

He turned his head away from the Uchiha, staring at the wall. They sat in silence once again, Naruto slightly fidgeting as he lay on the hospital bed.

"Well," Naruto finally said "What the hell happened?"

"Car crash. We still don't know who or why. But oddly enough, as you can tell, you were the only one who got badly injured." Sasuke replied, placing his arm on the arm rest of the chair and leaning on it.

"What's the damage?" Naruto said. He was really getting agitated with his slurred speech.

"Broken arm and ankle. Other than that just scrapes and bruises. The doctors said you were lucky." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded and stared up at the ceiling. "Did they say when I could go home?"

"Tomorrow. They want to make sure everything is completely fine and that they didn't miss anything."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together as he processed the information. "Wait, what time is it?" Naruto said turning his head quickly to face the Uchiha.

"Oh just 10 pm" Sasuke replied casually.

The blonde sat straight up, groaning in pain as he did, and stared at Sasuke. "Wait so you've been here all this time?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows together and layed back down. _Why the hell was Sasuke being so caring and nice towards him? What was going on?_ Naruto scratched his head.

"So um how is your car?"

Sasuke didn't respond and Naruto turned to look at him. "Totaled." Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm sorry dude...I know how much you loved that car."

"Yeah I can always get a new one..." Sasuke replied, his voice slowly fading until mumbled something under his breath.

"Huh? What did ya say?" Naruto asked tilting his head. Before Sasuke could reply, the door flew open and Iruka came running in.

"Naruto!" Iruka ran up to the bed on the opposite side of Naruto. "Are you ok? The doctors said you weren't badly injured..."

"Iruka..."

"Oh my god! Your arm...and ankle! Oh god Nar-"

"Iruka!"

The brunette stopped talking and stared at the blonde blankly. Naruto sighed and scratched his head.

"I'm fine. They are just broken, nothing too bad. There's nothing to worry about." Naruto said giving Iruka a smile.

"Ok..." Iruka said then turned his head to look at the Uchiha "Thank you Sasuke. For being her when I couldn't" He smiled at the teen and

Sasuke smiled back "Of course Iruka sensei."

Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair smiling. "How about I bring you some ramen?"

Naruto smiled wide "Hell yeah!"

"Naruto...language." Iruka said tapping his finger on the blonde's nose.

"Sorry..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll be back." Iruka said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence for a while, Naruto picking at his cast. "Why did you stay with me?" Naruto suddenly blurted out glancing at the Uchiha.

Sasuke fidgeted in his seat, avoiding the blue eyes. "Um..." He started finally looking at the blonde "I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"But why? You could of gone home after you found out I didn't have life threatening injuries."

"I know...It's just that...it's complicated Naruto."

"How is it so complicated Sasuke?! Seriously! You've been acting weird lately! Offering to give me rides home? Caring about my safety?! What's going on?!" Naruto shouted breathing heavily as he stared at the blonde "I need an answer Sasuke. I don't want 'it's complicated'."

Sasuke released his gaze from Naruto, looking at his hands that were folded in his lap. Naruto glanced away from Sasuke sighing. "I'm sorry I'm being so rough. It's just been bugging me..." Naruto said quietly.

He heard the chair being moved and looked up only to met with lips on his. He stared wide eyed, confused about what was happening. Sasuke pulled away and turned around.

"I'll see you later." He said walking out of the room, leaving Naruto to sit alone in the room.

The blonde slowly brought his uncasted hand to his face, his fingers lightly touching his lips. _What the hell..._ Iruka came in carrying two bowls of ramen.

"Hey Naruto...Oh! Where did Sasuke go?" He said as he sat down in the now empty chair.

"He had to go home..." Naruto said softly, his fingers still touching his lips. He kissed me right? _Why the hell did he kiss me?_

"Naruto are you ok?" Iruka said setting down the bowls of ramen, looking at the blonde with worry.

"Yeah..." Naruto said grabbing a bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks, beginning to slurp up the ramen.

They sat in silence eating the ramen, then Naruto looked up facing his guardian. "What does it mean if someone kisses you?" Naruto said.

Iruka put down his chopsticks and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like...just randomly kisses you without any warning or anything."

"Well...it usually means that they like you."

"Oh..." Naruto turned back and continued eating his ramen.

"Naruto...did something happen?" Iruka said raising an eyebrow.

"Not really..." Naruto said picking at his food.

"Naruto...remember you can tell me anything."

"I know...it's just...it was so weird and out of character for him."

"Who?"

"Sasuke..." It finally clicked in Iruka's head and he leaned toward the blonde.

"Was it Sasuke who kissed you?" He asked placing his hand lightly on the blonde's. Naruto nodded, pulling his hand away to eat his ramen. Iruka sighed, leaning back. He knows how hard it must be for the blonde, the kid he's never been friends with all of sudden kisses him and leaves. It would make anyone freak out and question everything. Naruto slowly ate his ramen, staring blankly at the bowl. He just couldn't understand why. The Uchiha never showed any signs that he liked him...or did he? _I'm going to have to talk to him..._

"Hey Iruka?" Naruto said turning to look at the brunette.

"Yes Naruto?" Iruka answered as he ate his ramen.

"Where's my phone? I need to text someone..." Iruka got up and walking towards a small desk that sat in the corner of the room, picking up the cell phone and brought it over to the blonde. Naruto grabbed it and turned it on, thankful that it didn't die yet. He quickly scrolled through the contacts, finding the Uchiha's and typed up a text.

**Why did you kiss me?**

Satisfied with the text, he sent it and dropped the phone in his lap sighing. After sitting in silence for a while, Iruka slowly stood up, taking Naruto's bowl along with his.

"I'm going to get going Naruto. I'll pick you up at 8. That's when you're getting released." Naruto slowly nodded and gave the brunette a small wave as he left.

As soon as Iruka left, Naruto slumped against his pillows. He had no clue what to think of anything now. Sasuke...liking him? If that even possible? He didn't even think the Uchiha was capable of emotions...then again he didn't think Sasuke was cool at all. Sasuke didn't even know what Naruto put on the essay...

Naruto grinned sliding down underneath the covers. If Sasuke were to find out what he put on the essay...well things might change between the two. For the better or the worse...Naruto had no clue.

Another chapter finished! \(^-^)/ Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer*** I do not own the beautiful manga series, Naruto or any of it's characters.

Helloooo everyone! I'm back with another chapter ^-^ I love reading all the reviews you guys leave! So please continue to leave me reviews c:

**Chapter 9**

Naruto sat at the edge of the hospital bed, kicking his feet. He was waiting for Iruka to come and pick him up, but he was 30 minutes late. Naruto huffed out his cheeks and checked his phone. He had been doing that a lot, only because Sasuke hadn't responded to his text. The blonde was worried, but he didn't know why. Ever since the Uchiha kissed him he had been confused on everything. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He heard the door open and his head shot up. Naruto sighed when he saw it was only his doctor. Naruto really didn't like the doctor, he was giving off a bad vibe that just screamed at the blonde to run away. The gray haired man walked up the blonde, smiling.

"Is your guardian coming?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said quietly looking down at his phone. He heard the sound of pen writing and looked up raising an eyebrow. _Why the hell does he need to make more notes if he was going to be leaving?_

"Um...why are you still writing notes? I'm leaving soon so I don't understand." Naruto stated.

The gray haired man looked up from the clipboard, smiling at the blonde. "Oh just some last minute notes. Nothing to worry about young man. Well, see you some other time." Dr. Phebes said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_Shouldn't he have said hope to not see you another time?..._ Naruto shook it off and checked his phone again, still nothing and Iruka was still not here. The blonde sighed and stood up. Forgetting that his ankle was still in a cast, he fell to the ground. Groaning, Naruto rubbed his head. Using his uncasted leg and arm, he pulled himself onto the hospital bed and sighed.

"Damn ankle..." He mumbled.

There was a light knock on the door and Naruto looked up. Iruka came walking in smiling, pushing in a wheelchair. Naruto stared at the wheelchair and then gave a questioning look to his guardian.

"They are giving you a wheelchair since you can't really use crunches. So you're going to end up needing someone to push you around. I asked Sasuke and he said that he could do it."

"Sasuke...is going to pushing me around school?"

"Yes and anywhere else you need to go when I can't be there." Naruto grinned to himself as Iruka helped him into the wheelchair. _Well he can't avoid my question now._ Iruka pushed the blonde out of the room, passing Dr. Phebes as they went down the hallway. Naruto looked up at the gray haired man, who gave the blonde a smirk which sent chills down Naruto's back. _What the hell is with that guy..._ Iruka pushed the blonde out of the hospital and to his car where he helped the blonde get into the car. Naruto sighed and looked out the window as Iruka put the wheelchair in the trunk of car. He watched as a pale man ,with dark long haired pulled back into a ponytail, exit a cab and walked into the hospital.

"That guy...he looks...familiar..."

"Which guy?" Naruto jumped and turned to face Iruka who was sliding into the car.

"Oh just some person who was walking into the hospital."

"Oh ok." Naruto turned back to look out the window as Iruka drove home.

Naruto sat on the couch watching a show on hunting. He had no idea why he was watching it, he was just bored out of his mind as he waited for Sasuke. The Uchiha was supposed to come a couple hours before school started to help him get ready since he couldn't with his broken arm. Oddly enough Naruto woke up before Sasuke was supposed to arrive, but sadly enough couldn't fall back asleep. So in the end after laying in the bed for what seemed like forever, Naruto decided to hop his way over to the couch and watch TV. Naruto hummed to himself as he stared at the screen not really paying attention to the hunters on the show. He heard a knock on the door and groaned.

"I can't quiet open it up dumbass!"

He heard the lock click as it was unlocked and the door opened. Sasuke strolled in, tossing the keys onto the counter in the kitchen. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"What are you doing up? I was expecting that I would have to wake you up."

Naruto shrugged "I don't know...I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

Stretching, Naruto sat up straight then looked at the Uchiha. "Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke looked away from the blonde walking into the kitchen.

"Don't try to avoid the question!" Naruto yelled

"Want some coffee?" Sasuke yelled from the kitchen.

"Dumbass you aren't going to avoide the question!" Naruto yelled again and slowly stood up, standing on one leg. "Answer me! Why did you kiss me?!" Naruto yelled again as he slowly hopped towards the kitchen.

"Because!" Sasuke shouted after a few minutes of silence.

Naruto continued to hop towards the kitchen, reaching the counter and grabbing onto it. "Why?" He asked more quieter now.

He hopped over into the kitchen but lost his footing as his foot left the carpet and landed on the tile. He fell forward but was caught by Sasuke who slowly pulled him up into an embrace.

"Because I like you." Sasuke said staring into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto glanced down feeling a blush form on his cheeks. "W-why?" He stammered, continuing to look at the ground.

"I don't know...it's just whenever I'm with you I feel happy. I feel whole."

Naruto looked up, only to be met with lips on his. This time though, Naruto felt happy and not confused about the kiss. Naruto gently kissed back, to his and Sasuke's surprised Sasuke pulled away, turning his head away to avoid the blonde's.

"I-I'm sorry," Sasuke started "I just ne-"

"It's fine Sasuke." Naruto said laying his head on the Uchiha's chest.

"You're not mad?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto shook his head.

"Oddly enough no. I'm happy actually." He felt the Uchiha sigh and smiled. He didn't even know why but he really liked this. It just felt...right.

"Then will you...go out with me?" Naruto lifted his head off the Uchiha's chest, staring into his dark eyes.

"Y-yeah." Naruto responded blushing slightly and looking down. He felt Sasuke's breath by his ear and shivered.

"You look so cute when you blush." Naruto buried his head into the Uchiha's chest, blushing more.

"S-shut up, teme." After a few minutes of standing like that, Naruto pushed away and hopped over to the counter. "Come on, you still need to help me get dressed."

He started hopping towards his room but felt him self being lifted up. He blushed slightly as Sasuke carried him to his room.

"Y-you don't have to do this,teme." Naruto said quietly.

"Oh but I want to," Sasuke responded smiling at the blonde "I'm here to help you in every way I can."

Naruto smiled as looked at the Uchiha as he was carried into his room.

After 20 minutes of struggling, Naruto was finally dressed. Naruto, on one hand, didn't quiet like what was picked out. He wore black sweats with a white shirt with the words **Can't tame me** in red printed on it. Naruto didn't even remember getting the shirt and tugged at it. Sasuke smiled at him as he stood watching the blonde who sat on the bed.

"See now you will be comfortable all day." Naruto groaned and looked at the Uchiha.

"But I'm always ccomfortablein my other clothing."

"But we couldn't get you into the now could we?"

"No..."

"Trust me ok, Naruto?"

"Fine..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke then back down at his feet. It felt weird to think that the teen standing before him liked him...not that he was an unlikeable person. It just seemed...odd to Naruto.

"Come on," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto to carry him. "Let's go have breakfast."

Naruto nodded and let Sasuke carry him to the table. He liked it when Sasuke was caring like this, it made him feel warm and bubbley inside. Sasuke set him down in a chair at the dining table and walked into the kitchen. Naruto watched the Uchiha move around the kitchen, grabbing things here and there as he prepared breakfast for the two of them. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Naruto was hungry and when he was hungry he hated waiting, Sasuke walked towards the table with two plates. He set one down in front of the blonde and the other right across from him. He went back into the kitchen, coming back with two mugs and placed one right next to each plate. Sasuke sat down and Naruto looked at him. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's plate and mug, moving it over to the seat right next to him.

"If we are going to be dating your going to be sitting next to me." Naruto stated looking at the other teen. Sasuke stood up and sat down in the seat next to Naruto, smiling.

"What?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing." Sasuke said before grabbing his fork and began to eat. Naruto looked down at his own plate and smiled. There was a big pile of eggs and a piece of toast. He grabbed the fork in his left hand and scooped up from eggs with the fork, only to fail miserably. Naruto growled softly as he tried and failed to scoop up some eggs. He heard Sasuke chuckle and snapped his head to the Uchiha.

"It isn't funny!" Naruto growled.

"Here," Sasuke said chuckling as he grabbed the fork from the blonde's hand and got him some. "Say ahhh."

Naruto growled and opened up his mouth as the Uchiha fed him his breakfast. After the both ate their breakfast, Sasuke took the dishes into the kitchen and once again picked up Naruto.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"We have to go to school." Sasuke simpily stated.

The Uchiha grabbed Naruto's bag and walked out the door. He quickly locked the blonde's door and walked down the stairs, Naruto puffing out his cheeks as he did. _This is going to be hard to get used to..._

"What about my wheelchair?" Naruto asked

"Already in my car."

"Oh...did you get a new one?" Sasuke nodded his head and grinned.

"Same one just a newer model."

"Oh..." Naruto said.

Sasuke finished walking down the flight of stairs and walked towards his parked car. Just as Sasuke said, the same exact black mustang stood in the parking lot, away from the rest. Sasuke unlocked the car and placed the blonde in the passenger seat, throwing Naruto's bag into the back seat. Naruto watched as Sasuke closed his door and walked to the driver's side, sliding in. He started the car and pulled out, heading towards the school. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. He just couldn't wait to see what was in store for him at school.

Yaaaayyy another chapter finished ^-^ Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Naruto or it's characters, that privilege belongs to Kishimoto!

Hello again! ^-^ I bring you another chapter! Please enjoy and remember to review! \(^-^)/

**Chapter 10**

Naruto looked at his hands folded in his lap as Sasuke pushed him down to school hallways. Their principle, Mrs. Tsunade, wanted to talk to Naruto. The blonde hadn't talked to her in a long time, only because each time he would go see her she would end up crying about how her husband left. Her husband just so happened to be Jirayia, his used to be guardian. No one knew what happened to him, he just disappeared as soon as he had gotten custody of Naruto. Sadly, Naruto never met the guy, but from the stories he has heard Naruto assumed that he would of liked the guy. Sasuke rolled Naruto up to the principles door and gave the door a knock.

"Come in!" A voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Sasuke opened up the door and pushed Naruto in, closing it as soon as the were inside. Naruto looked at the woman who sat behind the desk. She had long blonde hair which was always pulled into two loose ponytails at the back. She looked good for age, Naruto assumed she was in her 50's. She looked like she was still 20, which got her a lot of men who asked to go out with her. Well that was one reason, the other being the fact that she had big breasts. Naruto used to laugh at her when he was little, because whenever she hugged anyone they would always get suffocated by them. He glanced up from her work and smiled at the blonde.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hello Principle Tsunade." Sasuke greeted Tsunade.

She then turned and looked an Naruto smiling. "Brat."

"Old Hag" Naruto said grinning.

She stood up and walked around her desk, giving the blonde a big hug. She then stepped back and leaned against her desk, sighing.

"I'm going to find you did this to you and once I do..." She said shaking her with a sad look in her eye.

"It's fine...at least I'm not dead right?" He said.

Tsunade sighed and folded her arms. "Yeah I guess you're right brat. When did the doctor say you had to get the cast off?"

"Ummm in like a 6-8 weeks."

"Hmm. That long?"

"Yeah...so I won't be able to play on the team this year." Naruto said softly looking down at his folded hands.

"Nonsense! We all know how good you are! You can still play!" Tsunade said ruffling up Naruto's hair.

"But I would have to go through therapy." Naruto said quietly.

"True," Tsunade said crossing her arms again "Well what matters is that you get better, brat. Now go off to school!"

She said grinning as she walked back around her desk and sat down.

"See ya, old hag!" Naruto said as Sasuke pushed him Naruto

"Bye brat!"

Naruto grinned as they left the room. He missed talking the other blonde, besides Iruka she was the only person Naruto considered family. Naruto sat in silence as Sasuke pushed him through the empty hallways. They had gotten there early so they didn't have to deal with all the students. Sasuke pushed the blonde to his first class in silence, Naruto leaning his head against the opening palm of his uninjured arm.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said quietly

"Hn?"

"Are we going to sit at your table at lunch or mine?" Naruto asked turning his head to look at the Uchiha.

"Mine." Sasuke replied after some thought.

"But I don't like who you sit with." Naruto pouted jutting out his lower lip.

"We'll I don't like your loud friends." The Uchiha replied.

"Fine whatever." Naruto said turning to face forward.

Sasuke stopped pushing and walked to crouch in front of the blonde.

"We'll give my table a try, ok? And if it doesn't work out we can try your table."

"Ok." Naruto said smiling. Sasuke smiled and stood up, giving Naruto a soft kiss to his forehead. Naruto blushed up to his ears and sasuke went back to pushing the wheelchair. They both fell silent once again. Naruto sighed and played with the hem of his shirt. He just hoped that lunch didn't turn out to be a disaster.

Naruto sat in wheelchair staring at the wall. He was waiting for Sasuke to come and push him to lunch. His history teacher, Kakashi, sat at his desk reading a book which everyone knew was Icha Icha Paradise. Why their teacher got away with reading a porn book, none of the students ever figured out. Naruto turned is gaze to Kakashi. The man had light silver hair, which no one could figure out if it was his actual hair or dyed hair,that was spiked up. Kakashi glanced up from his book, looking at Naruto with dark eyes.

"Is Sasuke coming?" He asked closing his book.

"Yeah, anytime now." He responded sighing.

"Do you think I should take Iruka out to dinner tonight or tomorrow?" Kakashi said tapping his chin.

"I dont care. As long as you bring him home by 10." Naruto said grinning.

"Tomorrow it is then!"

Naruto chuckled and pulled out his phone. He liked Kakashi, he seemed like a good person from Iruka. The door slowly opened and Naruto glanced up. Sasuke casually walked in, grinning at the blonde.

"What took you so long bastard." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at the Uchiha.

"Aww missed me?" Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up te-"

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke gave him a quick kiss on his lips. Smirking, Sasuke stared at the blonde as his face grew redder by the minute.

"So you guys are finally dating?" Kakashi suddenly said having seen the whole thing.

"W-what do you mean finally?!" Naruto shouted turning his attention to Kakashi.

"I've seen the way you guys have looked at each other." Kakashi stated shrugging.

"W-what do you me-"

"Come on dobe. Let's go get lunch" Sasuke said cutting him off.

"Fine." Naruto said huffing out his cheeks.

"Goodbye boys." Kakashi said giving them a small wave as he opened up his book.

"Bye Kakashi-sensi." The boys shouted as they left the classroom.

Sasuke pushed the blonde towards the cafeteria, Naruto growing hungrier by the minute. As they neared the cafeteris doors, Naruto began to get nervous. This was going to be the first time they sat together during lunch and he didnt know how Sasuke's asshole friends whould take it. Sasuke tapped the hanicapped button with his foot, which opened up the cafeteria doors for them. Naruto heard the loud chatter coming from the cafeteria and used it to calm himself. Sitting with Sasuke can't be that bad...right? The Uchiha pushed Naruto to the back where is table was. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo were already there chatting amongest themselves. Out of those three, Naruto liked Jugo the most. He was a tall man, who also played on the football team with Naruto and Sasuke, with bright orange hair that was spiked up in every direction. Jugo turned and saw the blonde with Sasuke and the other two sitting at the table turned and looked at the two approching there table.

"Why is that idiot with you?" Karin said sneering.

"I'm helping him because he can't move around on his own." Sasuke said pushing Naruto to the edge of the table and sitting down right next to the blonde.

"He's usless too..." Karin said mumbling but loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Well if you weren't so busy gawking over Sasuke you would notice I have a broken arm and ankle so I do need help." Naruto said leaning back in the wheelchair.

"Why you..." Karin started as she stood up, pushing her chair back. Sasuke placed his arm on Karin's arm and glared at her.

"Sit down Karin. You are not allowed to hurt him in any way."

"Why?" Karin snapped at him.

"Because he's my boyfriend." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand. Karin stood there in shock then flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I didn't know you were gay," She said as she sat down, crossing her arms. "Either of you."

"Got a problem with it?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow looking at each teen the sat at the table. No one said anything, all of them silently sitting as they ate their lunch. Satisfied, Sasuke stood up.

"I'm going to get us some food Naruto." He walked away, leaving Naruto to sit there awkwardly as Karin and Suigetsu gave him evil glares. Jugo on the other hand turned to the blonde smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to you?"

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Your leg and arm. What happened?"

"Oh...car crash." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you going to be able to play this year?"

Naruto shook his head and Jugo nodded. "That's what I thought. Bummer, we could of really used you this year. Heard the other schools were finally getting some good players."

Jugo turned and went back to eating his food. Suigetsu continued to stare at the blonde and Naruto turned is attention to the shark boy.

"What do you want shark boy." He said narrowing his eyes.

Suigetsu glared at the blonde. "Why you?" He said

"Why me what?" Naruto asked

"Never mind..." Suigetsu turned away from the blonde and Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke returned with burger and fries for them both. He set it down in front of the blonde and he hungrily dug into the fries. Sasuke chuckled and slowly started eating his food then stopped.

"Are you going to need help eating?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Naruto shook is head, already starting to eat his burger. Sasuke chuckled and went back to eating his food. Naruto looked up and saw Suigetsu glaring at him again. The blonde stuck out his tongue at the teen and went back to eating his food. _What's his problem..._ Naruto had a bad feeling about Suigetsu. He felt that dating Sasuke might end up being a bad idea on Naruto's part. But only time will tell.

Woot! Another Chapter finished! Please review ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

***Disclaimer*** I do not own the amazing Naruto series or it's beautiful characters!

Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! My friend pointed out that I had some mistakes in earlier chapters so I'll fix them sometime soon ^-^ if you find anything message me and tell me where it is so I can go and fix it ^-^ Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 11**

Naruto tapped his pencil of his desk as he sat in the school's library. Sasuke had to go to football practice and Iruka and some meetings he needed to go to, so Naruto was stuck at school. The blonde sighed and leaned back in his wheelchair, stretching. He had tons of homework he needed to do, but he just didn't feel like doing it. Well that and also his mind kept on wondering over to Sasuke. Naruto bit his lower lip and layed his head on the table groaning. Ever since he agreed to go out with the Uchiha he couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired teen. His smiles, his eyes, his lips...his lips on his. Naruto blushed, sticking his head in the crook of his arm. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and he jumped, his head snapping up to look at the person who tapped on his shoulder. A young boy, probably around 9, stood next to Naruto. Naruto smiled, looking at the boy.

"Hello. Can I help you?" He asked.

The boy shook his head and set down a folded paper on the table next to Naruto than ran off. Puzzled Naruto looked at the paper. Picking it up, he carefully opened it up with his left hand. He carefully read the writing that was on the paper, his face paling as he did.

_**Hello Naruto. Did you like my present I left you? The broken bones? Very lovely aren't they? **_

_**That's only the first step. But since you didn't head my warning, I think I might have to teach you another lesson. **_

_**Maybe a couple more broken bones? Or maybe someone you care about harmed? Or maybe even a death of a loved one? **_

_**Iruka would be a worthy candidate. Or your best friend Kiba. Or maybe even Sakura? So many choices Naruto. **_

_**You might want to head my warning next time. **_

_**Sasuke WILL be mine. **_

Naruto set the paper down and looked around panicly. _How does he know all of this? How...the man...that went into the hospital when I was with Iruka...oh god._ Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip hard while his eyes searched around him frantically.

"Hello Naruto. Fancy meeting you here."

Naruto jumped, his head turning to look behind him. Behind him stood Dr. Phebes only instead of the white doctor coat he had a grey shirt and jeans on. He held a couple of books in his arms, the spines of them facing Naruto.

"Hello Dr. Phebes," Naruto said cautiously reading the names of each book. _History of Famous Killers_. _Weapons_. _Strange Deaths throughout history. The Art of Weapons. Death_. Naruto gulped and smiled weakly at the grey haired man.

"Just curious but why do you have those books?" Naruto said as he watched the man walk around him and set his books down on the table Naruto sat at.

"Do you mind?" He asked motioning to the chair. Naruto shook his head and Dr. Phebes sat down. "Well, I have a friend who has been chasing after this boy, lets call him Sage, for a while now. He lost sight of Sage but finally found him again, but it turns out he's been hanging out with another boy, let's name him Nate. My friend has gotten very mad and will do _anything_ to get Sage back. But it seems Nate won't take his hints and well..." Dr. Phebes grinned staring at the blonde. Naruto stared wide eyed at the man that sat next to him. He didn't just hear what he thought he heard.

"A-are you friends w-with R-Ryuu?" Naruto asked softly, stuttering.

Dr. Phebes grinned wider leaning closer to the blonde. "You didn't head his warning so you got these broken bones. Sasuke _will_ be his." The gray haired man stood up, grabbing his books. "Oh and don't call me by that pathetic _Doctor_ name anymore," The man said staring at the wide eyed Naruto. "Just call me Kabuto."

The gray haired man left, leaving Naruto to stare at the empty chair. His eyes teared up, and he looked down at his lap.

"N-n-no t-t-t-this c-cant be t-t-true..." He said staring at his opened palms.

"What can't be true?"

Naruto jumped, snapping his head up only to see Sasuke staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"R-R-R-Ryuu. T-The Doctor...t-t-t-t-they are..." Naruto sobbed covering his face with his arm, embarrassed that Sasuke was seeing him cry. _No this can't be...it can't be...no..._

"What is it Naruto? What about Ryuu?" Naruto felt his wheelchair be pushed away from the table and soft hands on his shoulders. Lowering his arm, Naruto looked at Sasuke with tears streaming down his face.

"T-the Doctor is w-working with R-Ryuu." Naruto managed to say after a while.

"How do you know this?" Sasuke said with concern in his voice.

"H-he was just here." Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders causing Naruto to wince. Sasuke loosened his grip and sighed.

"It's ok he can't hurt you with witnesses."

Naruto sniffled and nodded. "I-I know. There's also a-a letter."

Naruto grabbed the piece of paper and handed it to who grabbed it and read through it. After reading it he looked up at blonde with sorrow in his face, but it quickly turned to determination.

"I won't let him lay a finger on you EVER Naruto and we will stop him before he hurts anyone you care about," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's left hand and squeezed it. "I promise."

Naruto smiled softly and squeezed Sasuke's hand back. "Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled Naruto's hand to his lips and gently kissed it, smiling gently as he looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly, biting his lower lip.

"Come on, let's get going dobe." Sasuke said standing up and grabbing all of Naruto's papers, sliding it into the orange backpack.

Naruto grabbed the backpack from Sasuke and sat it on his lap, hugging it tightly. Sasuke pushed the blonde away from the table. Naruto sighed and leaned back in the wheelchair. Naruto just hoped that they can solve this all before anything bad happened.

Naruto fidgeted as he sat in the chair. He was over at the Uchiha's after Mikoto invited Naruto to eat dinner with them. Sasuke sat to his left, watching him as he struggled to pick up some corn on his fork. Itachi, who sat across from Sasuke, watched Naruto amused. Giving up, Naruto grabbed the biscuit and took a bite of it. Mikoto silently sat at the opposite end of her husband right next to Naruto, watching Naruto as he ate. Naruto looked up from eating and glanced around the table.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked confused. Itachi chuckled and went back to eating his food and Sasuke just grinned, taking his free hand and squeezing Naruto's knee. The blonde yelped and glared at Sasuke who only smirked and went back to eating. Fugaku and Mikoto continued to stare at the blonde and Naruto became uncomfortable. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and looked up, seeing his parents still staring at the blonde.

"Is there something wrong Mom? Dad?" He asked looking at both of them. Mikoto smiled and looked at her son.

"No, no. Something just seems off about him. It was just my imagination though." She replied smiling at Naruto then going back to eating silently.

Fugaku stared a little longer at the blonde before addressing his son. "I don't like him."

Naruto stared blinking at Fugaku. _Why would he hate me?_ "Why?" Naruto asked simply looking at Fugaku.

"Because you turned my son gay." He sneered.

Naruto blinked a couple times and turned to look at Sasuke who was glaring at his father.

"For the last time, he didn't turn me gay. I have been gay. You better get used to the fact that you sons are gay, _Dad_." Sasuke said narrowing his eyes at Fugaku.

"Sasuke. Don't you use that tone with me." Sasuke chuckled and turned away from the man, going back to eating his food.

"I'm not having any tone, _Dad_." He took a bite of his roll, grinning as he chewed.

"Young man you're grounded!" Fugaku growled angrily.

"You're never home so you can't tell me what to do." Sasuke snapped back.

"Then you can never see Naruto again!" The room fell silently and Naruto looked down at his plate of food, his hunger completely leaving him. Sasuke stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"You can't control me you asshole!" He yelled.

The Uchiha stormed off, leaving Naruto to sit there awkwardly staring at his hands. Fugaku got up, taking his plate and cup into the kitchen. Mikoto stood up and followed he husband leaving Naruto with Itachi. The older Uchiha sighed and looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry. Things have been tense ever since Sasuke came out." Naruto looked up sighing.

"It's fine I understand."

"He'll come around. Trust me," Itachi stood up, smiling at the blonde. "Here I'll help take you to Sasuke."

"No it's fine."

Both Naruto and Itachi looked up and saw Sasuke standing off to the side.

"I'll take him." He said walking towards the blonde.

Naruto looked down at his hands as Sasuke picked him up and carried him bridal style to his rooms, leaving the wheelchair downstairs. After reaching his room, Sasuke sat Naruto on his bed and turned around to close the door and sighed.

"I'm sorry it turned out this way." Naruto gave Sasuke a soft smile as the Uchiha sat down next to him.

"It's fine." Sasuke layed back on the bed, pulling Naruto down with him. Naruto layed his head on Sasuke's chest, drinking in his smell.

"No it's not fine. He shouldn't be a dick like that towards you." Sasuke said after a while.

"It's fine Sasuke don't worry about it." Naruto slowly closed his eyes.

"Hm. You should just spend the night." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer to him.

"Yeah." Naruto said drowsily.

He felt Sasuke kiss his forehead and smiled. He liked it when sasuke did that.

"Night dobe." Sasuke said laying his head on top of Naruto's.

"Night teme." Naruto said.

He liked this, being close to the one he loved...loved? Did he love Sasuke? Naruto smiled and snuggled up against Sasuke who kissed the top of Naruto's head. Yeah...he loved Sasuke.

~And this ends chapter 11! How many of you knew already that Dr. Phebes was Kabuto? :3 I would expect most of you because I made sure to describe him exactly like Kabuto XD Thank you for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

***Disclaimer*** I do not own the amazing manga Naruto. I also do not own the song Broken Inside by Broken Iris ;.;

Hello again! ^0^ I just saw this picture the brought me so many feels ;.; it had to do with the ending of Naruto and what a guy thought it would end like D: anyways have the next chapter!

**Chapter 12**

Naruto woke up to the sound of yelling. _Oh what a joy._ Naruto reaches his arm under his shirt and scratches his belly. He turns to his side and slowly opens his eyes, almost falling out of the bed when he see's Sasuke sitting in a chair on his computer. The blonde sits up and looks around frantically. _What the hell..._ Sasuke turns and sees the blonde looking around and grins.

"Morning dobe."

Naruto stops looking around and stares at Sasuke.

"_Morning_?!" Sasuke chuckled and turned his whole body to face the blonde.

"Yes dobe. It's morning."

"Shit shit shit shit...where's my phone?!" He said patting his pockets and looking under the covers.

Sasuke tossed the phone at Naruto grinning. "Why do you need your phone?" He asked

"Because Iruka would of flipped by now."

"I already told him you were here."

Naruto stopped midtext and looked up at the Uchiha. "You did?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"Hn" Sasuke responded as he turned back to his laptop.

Naruto smiled and turned off his phone, sliding it into his pocket.

"What day is it?" Naruto casually asked as he layed back down on the bed.

"Saturday." Sasuke replied, eyes not leaving the screen.

Naruto pulled up the blankets and snuggled against the pillow. "And what time?"

"6 a.m." Naruto groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Why are you up so early?" Naruto groaned under the covers.

"Homework." Sasuke replied.

"Will you stop giving me one worded answers?" Naruto asked peeking at Sasuke under the covers.

"Nope." Sasuke replied smirking.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stuck his head back under the covers. _Ugh it's hot_ Naruto took off his shirt and threw off the bed and sighed. _Much better._

"Why did you take off your shirt?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause it's hot under the covers." Naruto answered.

Naruto heard the creek of the chair and then felt the a weight on the bed. The blonde peeked out from under the covers and saw the Uchiha sliding under the covers with him. Sasuke reached over and pulled Naruto closer to him grinning.

"Hm it's not that hot under here." Sasuke said

"Well to me it is." Naruto replied closing his eyes.

"Are you really going to go back to bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup." Naruto replied.

He felt Sasuke rub his hand up and down Naruto's arm, soothing the blonde. Naruto smiled and scooted closer the the Uchiha, his head just inches away from the other teen's chest. Smiling, Naruto inhaled the Uchiha's scent. Sasuke chuckled and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"Sleep, my dobe."

Naruto opened his eyes and reached his head up, capturing the Uchiha's lips. Surprised, Sasuke looked at the blonde but smiled and kissed Naruto back. Naruto pulled away and put his head near Sasuke's chest again.

"Night teme." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he dozed off.

_***3 Months Later***_

Naruto sat on the couch with Sasuke smiling, comfty in his orange pajama pants and white t-shirt. Sasuke sat next to him with black basketball shorts and a red tank top. Naruto glanced up at the Uchiha and sighed. It had been about a couple weeks since he had gotten his casts taken off. Fortunately the has been no sign of Ryuu since the day in the library and to top it all off it was summer break. Naruto hummed to himself as they sat watching TV, tapping his hand against his leg as he did. Sasuke noticed Naruto humming and tapping and looked at him.

"What song you thinking of?"

"Broken Inside by Broken Iris." Naruto responded quickly before going back to humming.

"You sure love that song dobe." The Uchiha said smirking. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"_The thinning line between you and my sanity, Is quickly fading, takes just a breeze to cause a storm takes just a breath to cause a scream it takes me to cause a tragedy._" Naruto sang as he jumped up and danced around the room.

Sasuke chuckled and stood up grabbing Naruto from behind and wrapping his arms around the blonde. Naruto blushed and leaned his head against the Uchiha's chest.

"How do you put up with me?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly up to look at Sasuke.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied smirking.

Naruto smiled and nuzzled against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke took a couple steps back, falling to sit on the couch. Naruto followed and sat down next to him, his legs laying on top of the Uchiha's lap. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist while Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck, nuzzling his head against the Uchiha's chest. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, enjoying each others touch and warmth. There was a slight knock on the door and Naruto sighed, pulling away from the Uchiha. Standing up, Naruto walked slowly towards the door. Cautiously opening it, Naruto peeked to see who it was. Smiling, Naruto opened the door open, stepping aside to let the person in. Sasuke sat up and stared as his brother stepped in and looked around the room. He wore dark blue jeans and a black tank top, his hair free of a hair tie. Following the other Uchiha was a man around the same height with gray hair sleeked back. Black jeans sat on his hips and he wore a dark gray shirt. His dark brown eyes glanced around the room and spotted Sasuke on the couch. Hidan grinned and stared at the younger Uchiha.

"Yo Sasuke!" The man said giving a small wave to Sasuke.

"Hidan." Sasuke said nodding at the man.

Naruto stared at the gray haired man and blinked. _So this is the guy Itachi is dating._ Hidan turned and looked at Naruto grinning.

"Yo! I'm Hidan! Nice to meet ya!" Hidan stated sticking out his hand.

Naruto smiled, taking the mans hand and shaking it. "I'm Naruto, believe it!"

Itachi chuckled beside Hidan and Naruto, moving to go sit next to Sasuke on the couch while the two chatted.

"How have you been Sasuke?" Itachi asked looking at his younger brother.

"Fine." Sasuke responded as he watched his boyfriend. He seemed to be having an intense talk with Hidan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" Sasuke turned to look at his older brother, dark eyes staring into dark eyes.

"Has he showed up lately?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

When Ryuu made his first appearance Sasuke told his brother. Itachi was the only person Sasuke trusted, well besides Naruto. Ever since then, Itachi made sure to have the police force on the look out for them. The Uchiha'a just so happened to make up most of the police force in their small town. Itachi just so happened to be the Co CEO.

"Good," Itachi said nodding "We have been on the look out for him and we haven't seen any signs of him."

"Signs of who?"

Both Uchiha's looked up and saw Naruto and Hidan standing before them.

"Ryuu." Sasuke said sourly

"Oh..." Naruto responded softly.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him to sit on his lap. Naruto blushed and intertwined his hands into the younger Uchiha's hands. Both Itachi and Hidan grinned as the looked at the young couple.

"You guys are so cute together." Itachi stated

"Of course we are." Sasuke said smirking.

Itachi chuckled and Hidan sat down on the arm of the couch, scratching his head.

"Ne, why were here again, Itachi?"

Itachi turned to face Sasuke, who looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Mom and Dad are getting a divorce."

"Finally..." Sasuke mumbled

"What?" Itachi asked

"Finally." Sasuke repeated chuckling.

"Why do you say that?" Hidan asked tilting his head.

"Our Mom doesn't deserve to be with a dick of a man our _dad_ is." Sasuke chuckled.

"I do have to agree with you on that," Itachi sighed "Also he had been cheating on Mom."

"What?!" Sasuke and Naruto said dumbfounded.

Itachi nodded and scratched his head. "Yeah I can't remember what the girls name was though. But I do know for a fact that the other woman didn't know he was married and got pissed too."

"I'm curious to know who it is though..." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"All I know is that she had red hair." Itachi said shrugging.

"Who would of thought your strict by-the-book dad would of cheated..." Hidan mumbled crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Itachi chuckled.

"How did you find this out?" Sasuke asked as he layed his head on Naruto's back.

"Mom told me. He confessed to her thinking she would forgive him." Itachi said leaning back into the couch.

"Who in their right mind would think they would be forgiven for something like that?" Hidan chuckled.

"Crazy people." Naruto replied shrugging.

They all nodded in agreement and then fell silent. Hidan stood up and stretched.

"Well, we need to get going." He said grabbing Itachi's hand and pulling him towards the door.

"Bye!" The two grown men said in unison as the left, closing the door behind them.

Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's lap and ran towards the door, locking it. He walked back towards the couch and Sasuke grabbed his hands.

"Come lay with me." Sasuke said softly as he pulled the blonde to lay in front of him on the couch.

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled, laying down with his arm underneath his head. Sasuke draped his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him close. Sasuke nuzzled his head against the blonde's neck, giving it slight kisses up and down. Naruto bit his lip, blushing as Sasuke kissed his neck.

"I love you." Sasuke said as he stopped kissing the blonde's neck and turned to watch the TV.

"I love you too." Naruto replied with a smile on his face.

He was so curious to know who the red head the Uchiha's father cheated with. Red hair just seemed...so familiar. Guess Naruto would just have to do some snooping.

~And scene! Just kidding XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! ^0^


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer*** I don't own Naruto or it's characters

Hey everyone! ^-^ Just a warning but I had a little writers block so this chapter didn't turn out as good as I would have wanted it to ;.; but still please enjoy!

**Chapter 13**

"Hey Naruto!"

The blonde turned around and stepped to the side, trying not to disrupt the other people walking through the halls. Sakura caught up with Naruto, a huge grin on her face. Naruto smiled at her as he looked at her. Today she was wearing a baggy pink shirt with black jeans, her pink hair pinned back with a small barrette.

"Whats up?" Naruto asked adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"So I've heard around that you are dating the Uchiha." She giggled.

Naruto blushed slightly and scratched his head. "Yeah what about it." He laughed nervously.

As much as the blonde was used to being with the Uchiha, he still couldn't get used to the fact when other people asked about it. Ever since the Uchiha said they were dating to Karin, people have been talking about it non-stop and that was 3 months ago when it happened. Even his friends asked him about it and after a while it got really annoying. But Sakura never said anything to Naruto about it, just kept quiet and minded her own business. Until now.

"Well, Ino is having a huge party and we would love if you and Sasuke came." She said smiling wide at Naruto.

The blonde sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I'll have to see if he actually wants to go."

"Oh thank you Naruto!" Sakura jumped and gave Naruto a big hug, giggling. She stepped back and gave him a small wave. "Just text me when you know, k?"

"Yeah sure." Naruto said smiling.

Sakura smiled back and turned around, blending into the crowd. Naruto stood there for a while and sighed, spinning around and walking towards his next class. The halls slowly became empty until only a few students straggled behind. Naruto reached his class and silently walked in, being unnoticed by the other students talking. He quickly walked to his seat and sat down. Kiba walked over to the blonde when he saw his friend walk in. The boy wore a blue shirt with his usual sweats that he wore. Naruto never understood why he always wore sweats, he even wore them in the summer. The brunette sat down on Naruto's desk grinning.

"So how are you and Sasuke?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone.

Thankfully they wouldn't have to worry about working until their history teacher, Kakashi, came in. On top of being called a pervert, he was also known for being late...for everything.

"We're good," Naruto finally said as he scrolled through his phone. "How about you and Hinata?" Naruto looked up at the brunette with a raised eyebrow.

Kiba grinned leaning back onto his hands. "Good. Finally got the nerve to ask her out."

"Nice dude!" Naruto said grinning.

"What did she say?"

"She said yes. She was all cute about it too, getting all blushey and nervous." Kiba smiled tilting his head to look at Naruto. "You going to Ino's party?"

Naruto shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "Her and Sakura want me to bring Sasuke with me. Don't really know why though." Naruto stretched and scratched his head.

Kiba chuckled and the two looked over at the door when it flew open.

Kakashi walked in slowly smiling. "Sorry kids, I had to stop and help a little girl find her balloon."

All the students rolled their eyes and sat down in their seats falling silent.

"Everybody pull out your textbooks and turn to page 576. Today we are going to start the World War 1 era..."

Naruto stood outside the school sitting a small brick ledge. He zipped up his orange jacket and rubbed his hands together. He hated waiting for Sasuke, especially on days like this. He sighed and looked around. Only a few students still remained but basically the school was empty. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. _Maybe it would be better if I just walked home..._ Naruto stood up and picked up his backpack from the ground, wiping off some of the dirt. He started walking away when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he saw Sasuke with his arms crossed. Sasuke was wearing dark blue skin tight shirt with a black jacket zipped half way. Black jeans hung on his hips and he wore a dark blue beanie. Naruto bit his lip as he looked at the Uchiha. _Damn he looks hot today..._

"And where did you think you were going?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you were taking too long so I thought I would just walk home." Naruto said slightly shrugging.

"Dobe. You aren't walking home in this weather." Sasuke said rolling his eyes as he walked up the the blonde.

"Shut up teme." Naruto said turning and walking towards Sasuke's black mustang.

Sasuke caught up to the blonde and lightly wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. Naruto blushed and looked down at his feet as the walked. Once they got to the car they quickly jumped in, turning on the heater at full blast as they did.

"Damn it's cold out there." Naruto said rubbing his hands together.

"It's better than the heat." Sasuke said as he threw his backpack in the back seat.

"You kidding me," Naruto said as he threw his back there as well "The heat beats the cold any day!"

"It's harder to deal with the heat than the cold." Sasuke replied.

"No! There's air conditioning!"

"Not everywhere dobe."

"Seriously?" Naruto said blinking

"Yes really." Sasuke replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh..."

They sat in silence as Sasuke drove. Naruto stared out the window, watching the people and the cars. He was still trying to figure out who the red haired woman was that had been with Sasuke's dad. So far no one knew who and Fugaku wouldn't say, but Naruto was determined to figure out who she was. He didn't understand WHY he need to know...it just seemed like if he did, he will figure out something more than just her name. Something way more. Naruto sighed and scratched his head. That wasn't the only thing on his mind though. Ryuu was still no where to be found and it was starting to freak the blonde out. It was also starting to worry Sasuke too, Naruto could see it his face. That's why he hated leaving Naruto alone, even though as they experienced 3 months ago that it wouldn't make a big difference. Naruto groaned and leaned back in the seat.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a quick glance as he drove.

"Everything," Naruto said covering his face with his hands "Ryuu, the red haired woman, everything."

"Everything will be fine. Trust me. We will find Ryuu and stop him and we will find out who the red haired woman is," He pulled one of Naruto's hands away from his face and held it in his own, giving it a small squeeze. "Just trust me."

Naruto nodded and squeezed Sasuke's hand back, smiling. "Oh!" Naruto said turning his head to look at Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Ino is having a party on Saturday and she wants us to come." Sasuke sighed and glanced at the blonde.

"Do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged after thinking about it.

"Well if you want to go, we'll go. If not, then we won't." Sasuke simply said.

"Ok. Then...let's just go. Nothing wrong can happen, right?"

**-Saturday-**

Naruto sat on his bed, humming to himself. He was dressed in a bright long sleeved orange shirt that hung loose on his shoulders, revealing two black tank top straps. He wore faded dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees and orange converse. He hummed as he waited for Sasuke to arrive to pick him up so they could go to Ino's party. Sasuke was reluctant at first but finally gave in after realizing his attempts to persuade the blonde was futile. Naruto heard a knock at the door and jumped up, sprinting to the door. He threw open the door and smiled. Sasuke slowly walked in, smiling at the blonde. He wore a white tank top with a black jacket zipped up half way over it. Black skinny jeans with a chain on the side sat on his hips and black converse at his feet. Naruto smiled at the Uchiha and gave him a hug.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked

"Yup." Naruto replied as he grabbed his keys and phone, following Sasuke out the door.

He locked the door and quietly followed the Uchiha to the car, sliding in and buckling up. The drove in silence on their way to the party. Once arriving, the silently got out. Naruto gawked at the house. It wasn't as big as the Uchiha's mansion, but it was still pretty damn big. A huge lawn layed out before the house and nicely trimmed bushes surrounded the house. Lights were on through out the whole house and the sound of music could be softly heard through the walls. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand and slowly walked towards the house.

"Come on let's go." Naruto said as he dragged the Uchiha.

As they neared the house, the sound of laughter could be heard. Grinning, Naruto pushed up the door and was greeted with a mass of people.

"Holy shit did she invite the whole school?!" Shouted Naruto over the music.

Sasuke chuckled but it was drowned out from all the noise. The two teens snaked through each room, finally coming to a stop at in the kitchen. Only a few people stood in there, mostly because that's where the food and drinks were. Naruto grabbed a cup and sniffed it.

"Beer..." Naruto mumbled.

Shrugging, he took a sip and walked back to Sasuke who stood in the corner.

"Whatcha got there?" Sasuke asked

"Beer!" Naruto grinned raising his cup.

Sasuke snatched the cup out of his hand and took a gulp with a grin.

"Hey get your own!" Naruto said snatching the cup back.

"Be right back." Sasuke said grinning and walking towards the drinks.

Naruto silently sipped his drink, looking into the other room where people were dancing. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to look at the person. Sai stood next to him, giving Naruto the weird smile he gives everyone. The dark haired boy wore a black tank top that didn't quiet cover his stomach and black skin tight jeans.

"Hello Naruto." Sai said still giving Naruto the weird smile.

"Hey Sai." Naruto said smiling back the other teen.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Well me and Sasuke just got here." Naruto said shrugging

"Oh you're here with Sasuke?"

"Yup."

"Bummer..."

Naruto looked at Sai with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I wanted to have you for myself." Sai said standing closer to Naruto, the blonde now cornered.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said looking at the dark haired teen, trying to figure out how to get away.

"Oh I've wanted you for a very long time. I thought the rumors about you and Sasuke weren't true...but I guess I was wrong." Sai said leaning closer to the blonde, his face just inches away from the blonde's.

"Yeah well that should mean to get away." Naruto said staring at the other teen.

"Oh not really. It means that I should take advantage of the time I can be alone like this with you." Sai said getting closer.

"Get away from him you dick head."

Sai snapped his head around to see Sasuke standing behind him, his arms crossed.

"And if I don't?" Sai said smirking.

"I'll do this." Sasuke grabbed the back of the dark haired teens shirt and pulled him away from Naruto, shoving him a few feet away. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, his arms crossing and his eyes shooting daggers at Sai.

"Don't touch my blonde or you will get way worse." Sasuke snapped.

Sai growled and stalked away. Sasuke turned back around and sighed, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Are you ok?" He asked gently staring into Naruto's blue eyes.

"Yeah...thanks." Naruto said wrapping his arms around the other teen's chest.

"Anytime dobe...anytime." Sasuke said smiling and wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Awwwwww." The two pulled away from each other and turned around to see who it was.

A blonde haired girl stood there smiling next to Sakura. The two wore similar skin tight shirts, expect Sakura wore pink while the other girl was wearing purple. Sakura wore a black mini-shirt while the blonde haired girl wore denim shorts. The blonde's hair was pulled into a pony tail, bangs covering one of her eyes. She looked at the two boys with hazel eyes.

"Hey Ino, Sakura." Naruto and Sasuke said together.

"You guys are just so cute!" Ino squealed jumping over to Naruto and Sasuke, giving each a hug. Naruto blushed, smiling.

"Thanks Ino."

"Well are you guys having fun?" She asked looking at the two boys.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Good! Well if you need anything just ask!" Ino said smiling.

She walked away and started talking to some other guests. Sakura smiled at them and they turned their attention to her.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Naruto punched him in the arm.

"Don't be so rude." Sasuke glared at him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Ah nothing. It's just you guys look happy when you are around each other." Sakura said smiling.

"Really?" Naruto asked

"Yup!" She replied smiling.

"Well I'm going to go find Lee...we definitely need to go on a double date sometime! Anyways see ya!" She said and quickly walked away, going into the room full of dancing bodies.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him in the opposite direction, pulling him towards the patio.

"Why are we going out here?" Naruto asked as he followed the Uchiha.

"The party is giving me a headache." He replied. The got outside and Sasuke sat down in one of the wooden chairs, closing his eyes and rubbing his head.

"Is everything ok?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Sasuke.

"Yeah just tired." Sasuke said sighing.

Naruto patted his legs and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Lay down. It will be fine." Naruto said smiling, patting his legs again.

Sasuke sighed and slowly layed his head down on the blonde's lap, slowly closing his eyes. Naruto rubbed the Uchiha's arm and smiled, watching as the Uchiha's face slowly untensed. _He sure looks cute when he sleeps._ Naruto smiled and leaned back, looking up into the sky and at the stars that slowly twinkled in the sky. The blonde leaned back more until he was laying down with his arms behind his head. He watched the night sky, his eyes slowly closing until he drifted off into a sleep.

~And that ends chapter 13! please review! ^0^


	14. Chapter 14

***Disclaimer*** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Hello everyone! ^-^ Sorry for a late update, I had a major case of writers block ;.; So this chapter is a little shorter and in my opinion it sucks . but I wanted to update so I just threw so stuff together D: Please enjoy and I promise next chapter will be better!

**Chapter 14**

Naruto sat up wide eyed. He could hear the sound of glass crashing from inside the house. Sasuke sat next to him, staring at the house. The two looked at each other and looked back at the house confused. All the lights in the house turned off and more glass could be heard breaking. Then the screams came. Naruto stood up along with Sasuke and slowly crept up to the house. The two had dozed off on the patio and woken up to the noise and it didn't sound like people were having fun and partying. Naruto crouched down and peeked through a small window near the door. People were huddling together in the kitchen, scared looks on their faces. Naruto turned to Sasuke who looked worried.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke shrugged and crept closer to the door, slowly and quietly opening it. A teenager closest to the door turned and watched as Naruto and Sasuke crept inside. Naruto looked at the teen and put his finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. The scared teen nodded and motioned his head towards the living room. Naruto nodded and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, pointing towards the living room. The two slowly crept towards the entryway, stopping just enough so that they wouldn't be noticed.

"NOW WHERE IS HE?!" A figure yelled as he stood in the middle of the room.

All the teenagers that were in the living room before were now crouching on the floor staring at the figure standing with fear.

"WHERE IS SASUKE?! I KNOW HE'S HERE WITH NARUTO!" The figure yelled again turning and giving the boys a clear view at what he looked like.

Long white hair framed his face and light green eyes glared at each person in the room. Naruto noticed that he seemed to have two red dots above the eyebrows and sort of in the middle of his head. _Why the hell would someone have tattoos there..._ The man was clothed in dark clothes making it sort of hard to see him if it wasn't for the white hair.

"I SAID WHERE IS HE?!" The white haired man yelled again, throwing down a vase onto the floor. A few people screamed and slightly scooted away from the dangerous man.

"I'm right here." Naruto snapped his head towards Sasuke who had stood up and was now standing in the entryway.

The white haired man smiled, a smile that sent chills down the blonde's back, and stepped closer to Sasuke.

"Well well well. Finally found you. Ryuu will be very happy. Now come with me brat or else someone is going to get hurt." The white haired man said reaching to grab the Uchiha's arm.

"No. I'm not going anywhere and you aren't going to hurt _anyone_." Sasuke snapped glaring at the man.

The man chuckled and stared at the Uchiha. "Oh really?"

He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him with such strength that it shocked both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto watched as Sasuke struggled against the man's iron grip and the blonde clenched his hands into a fist, standing up and quickly walking after the two.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and when the man turned his head, Naruto slammed his fist into the man's face. The white haired man groaned, his hands flying to his face and letting go of Sasuke. Naruto punched the guy in the gut, receiving another groan from the older man. He continued to throw punches and kicks at the man until Sasuke pulled him away.

"Naruto stop, your going to kill him."

"He's connected with Ryuu! He deserves to die!" Naruto shouted glaring at the white haired man.

The man chuckled and looked up at the blonde, his face now bloody and swollen. "Do whatever you want with me. It's not going to stop him from taking Sasuke."

"Why you..." Naruto pulled against Sasuke's grasp but was firmly held down.

"No Naruto. Just let him go." Sasuke said softly to Naruto.

"I will not let him go!" Naruto shouted again struggling against Sasuke's grasp.

The white haired man chuckled and slowly stood up. "Until next time, brats." The man said and he walked out the front door, closing it right behind him.

The tension in the room dispersed and some of the party guests started standing up, still shaken. Naruto stood there glaring at the door, still in Sasuke's grasp until he sighed and turned around.

"Dammit..." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace and sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll tell my brother about this and we won't have to worry about this happening again."

"But what if Ryuu has more guys?" Naruto said looking up at Sasuke.

"Then we will find every one of them and kick there asses." Sasuke replied with a smirk. Naruto smiled and layed his head back down on Sasuke's chest.

"I like that idea."

It took a while, but finally everything steeled down. Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto left, who decided to stay and help Ino, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Hinata clean up the mess from the party and the strange guy. None of their friends asked any questions, they knew that Naruto and Sasuke would tell them when they were ready, but Naruto just couldn't tell them. He didn't want to bring them into the mess even if they might need help. Naruto sighed and squatted down to start picking up the glass shards. He doesn't want to tell them but he knows that it would be better if he did. He just didn't know. Throwing the bigger shards of glass into the trash can, he picked up a broom and dust mat sweeping away the smaller shards. Naruto stretched and turned around. Everyone one had just finished cleaning and were now in the kitchen talking. Naruto slowly walked over, standing next to Sasuke and listening to them talk. Ino turned around and faced the blonde and his boyfriend.

"I know you guys aren't going to say anything about it but I want answers. What happened? Who was he?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The other teens nodded their head in agreement and waited on the couple to answer the question. Naruto looked up at Sasuke who shrugged and scratched his head.

"Well, I'm not going to go into the whole story but basically there's this guy named Ryuu who wants me but Naruto is here so he's been doing whatever it takes to get me. Even if it means hurting Naruto, friends or family." Sasuke said staring at the group in front of him.

"So...the accident with Naruto where he broke his leg and arm was this Ryuu guy?" Kiba asked slowly.

"Yup." Naruto replied rubbing his forearm.

"And you haven't told the police?" Sakura questioned.

"I told my brother...sort of. Not everything. But he knows Ryuu is back and is hunting down for him." Sasuke answered.

"Oh..." Sakura replied.

"Why haven't you told us?" Ino said crossing her arms.

"Well there's nothing you can do, now is there?" Sasuke stated staring at the blonde girl.

"Yeah I guess..." She mumbled loudly.

"Well we are just glad you are ok! If you need anything just ask us! We youthful people are capable of anything!" Lee piped up after it grew silent.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and turned to the group.

"Naruto and I are going to leave. We'll see you guys at school." Sasuke said before pulling Naruto out.

"Bye guys!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder before he left.

The two walked to Sasuke's car, jumping in. Sasuke started the car, backing out of the driveway and heading to the Uchiha's place. They had decided recently to stay at each others houses occasionally. Naruto was surprised when Sasuke suggested it, but the blonde had agreed with a smile. It was nice being able to wake up next to some he loved and also he felt a lot safer with Sasuke. On top of all that, Naruto liked going to Sasuke's house now because he didn't have to deal with the Uchiha's father. The blonde hated the man, he really did. Yeah it was rude to say he did, but you couldn't blame him. Although he was still curious to who the red haired woman was that Fugaku had an affair with, and the only way to find out was to talk to him. Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Did you brother ever find out who the red haired woman was?"

"Nope. Although he did say he found out the first letter of her name."

"What is it?"

"K."

Naruto sat in silence. Finding the woman would be easier with just this, there wasn't much names that started with K and there weren't many people who have red hair. This was good, they were slowly getting closer to finding the identity of the woman. Naruto smiled and looked out the window. Soon he will be able solve one of the things that had been oddly bugging him for months.

~Ok that's the end! Sorry that it sort of sucked but like I said I had major writer's block . Until next time! Please review! ^-^


	15. Chapter 15

***Disclaimer* **I do not own Naruto or it's amazing characters!

***WANRING!*** There is a LITTLE smut in this chapter. It's not like hardcore, or very detailed. So for those who don't like that kind of stuff, please read past it XD

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated . I've been very busy and I will still be busy till the end of July D: So I'll update when I can but it won't be as often as it used to be ._. I will make the chapter's longer though ^-^ Enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

Naruto sat down on his couch with a big bowl of ramen. It had been several days since the incident at the party, and still nothing related to Ryuu has appeared. Taking his chopsticks, he slurped up some ramen while he flipped through the channels, finally landing on Animal Planet. He sighed and looked to the side where Sasuke normally sat. The Uchiha wasn't there with him because he had to deal with some family matters pertaining to the divorce. He told the blonde that it would take a couple of days but that he shouldn't worry and to just relax. Naruto slurped up some more ramen watching a show about sharks, when his phone rang. He answered, muting the TV and putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey it's Kiba._"

"Oh hey dude what's up!" Naruto grinned slurping up some more ramen.

"_Nothing much. Want to hang today? I'm bored as hell_."

"Sure why not. What time?"

"_Let's say...1. Sound good? We'll go see a movie or some shit_."

"Great. Pick me up?"

"_Dude you need a car_." Naruto heard Kiba chuckle on the other side.

"Shut up asshole." Naruto joked back.

"_See you in a while blondey._"

"Bye ass." Naruto grinned and hung up, tossing his phone beside him.

He hurriedly slurped up the rest of his ramen as he walked into the kitchen. He set the now empty bowl down in the sink and sprinted to his room. Grabbing a towel off the floor, he ran to the bathroom. Stripping down, he quickly turned on the water and jumped in. Grabbing shampoo and conditioner, scrubbing it into his blonde hair and then dunk his head under the cold shower water. He closed his eyes as he did, the water slowly turning from cold to hot feeling nice on his skin. He grabbed the soap and washed his body, standing in the now hot water to rinse off. He stood there for a few moment, enjoying the nice hot water, before he turned off and got out. Naruto wrapped his towel loosely around his waist and walked out, heading towards his drawers. After a while of thinking, he decided to wear his black skinny jeans, a white v-neck shirt and black army boots. Taking his towel, Naruto dried his blonde hair. The blonde grabbed a wade of money and walked to the living room, where he picked up his phone off the couch. He grabbed his keys off the counter and walked outside. He locked his door and raced down the flight of stairs. He walked up to a red corvette, grinning as he opened the passenger door.

"Finally dude. What took you so long?" Kiba shouted over the music as Naruto slid in.

"Turn this shitty music down." Naruto grinned as he closed the door.

"What you hate my rap music?" Kiba asked

"Hell yeah!"

Kiba gasped and put his hand to his chest. "How could you say such a thing?"

Naruto punched the brunette in the arm and they grinned at each other. "Where to, driver?" Naruto asked

"To le mall!" Kiba shouted as he stepped on the gas and drove away from Naruto's apartment.

The two teens walked out of the movie theater in silence, each holding a cup and a bag of popcorn. The both tossed it into the trash and continued walking.

"Well that movie wasn't scary." Kiba said as he took one more sip of his drink and tossed it into the trash as they headed towards the mall right next to the movie theater.

"Wasn't scary!? That shit was terrifying!" Naruto said flailing his arms.

Kiba stopped and turned to face Naruto. "Dude that was like Michael Myers scary. It so so stupid and predictable."

"It's because you never get scared." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"No it's because you get scared with everything." Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Not everything. Only things that have a possibility of happening." Naruto snapped back.

"Aliens and ghosts don't have a possibility of happening, idiot." Kiba responded turning around, continuing to walk.

"You never know..." Naruto mumbled to himself, following his friend.

They pushed open the doors to the mall and headed to the food court. Walking around for a bit, they finally found a seat and sat down. Naruto pulled out his phone and scrolled through his messages, having received a ton while he was at the movies. He stopped scrolling when he saw a message from Sasuke.

**-Done with this divorce crap. Where are you?**  
**With Kiba. Just got out of the movies.**  
**-The mall? **  
**Yup**  
**-Wait there I'll pick you up.**  
**K. In the food court.**

Naruto slid his phone back into his jean pocket and leaned back in his chair staring at Kiba. Kiba glanced at the blonde and noticed him staring at him.

"What?" Kiba stated turning his full attention to the blonde. Naruto shrugged

"Nothing." He turned his head and watched the people walk by with their trays of food.

"So..." Kiba started and Naruto turned to look at the brunette.

"Hm?"

"Have you and the Uchiha...you know...done it yet?" Naruto blushed up to his ears and broke eye contact with his friend.

"N-no. Why would you ask that?" Naruto stammered.

"I don't know. I mean you've been dating for what...3 or 4 months now? I would of assumed that the Uchiha would have made some moves..."

"N-no he hasn't..." Naruto said quietly. But in reality he had...Naruto had just stopped him.

**_ Flashback_**  
**_Naruto sat cuddled up against his boyfriend as they watched some random Discovery Channel show. Naruto had his head against the Uchiha's chest, one hand of Sasuke's was wrapped around Naruto while the other was intertwined with the blonde's. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who smiled at the him and gave the blonde a peck on the lips. Naruto blushed smiling and stood up. _**

**_"I'm gonna get a snack." He said as started to leave. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm before he got to far, and pulled him back to the couch. _**

**_"Now's not the time for a snack." Sasuke said grinning as pulled the blonde onto his lap. _**

**_Naruto blushed as he pulled into a straddling position on the Uchiha. Grinning, Sasuke pulled the blonde closer to him and placed his hands on Naruto's hips. The Uchiha pulled the blonde into a kiss. Naruto kissed back, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke groaned into the kiss and Naruto felt something poke at his ass, causing him to blush. Sasuke slightly grinded his hips against Naruto, the kiss becoming more intense. Sasuke pushed the blonde onto the couch, his body hovering over Naruto's. The Uchiha slid his hands under Naruto's shirt, sliding up Naruto's stomach and up to his nipples. Naruto felt one of Sasuke's hand touch his nipple and he moaned. _**

**_"Sasuke." Naruto moaned throwing back his head._**

**_"Hmm you like that?" Sasuke said playing with Naruto's nipple again._**

**_"Nm." Naruto groaned. _**

**_Sasuke placed kisses on Naruto's neck, lightly but just hard enough to leave a mark._**

**_"Ah Sasuke" Naruto moaned again biting his lip as he felt Sasuke pull off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. Sasuke placed kissed down the blondes chest, moving down ever so slowly. Naruto moaned with each kiss, then he felt the Uchiha fumbling with the button and zipper of Naruto's pants. _**

**_"Sasuke no." Naruto breathed heavily pushing Sasuke away. _**

**_"What?" The Uchiha asked puzzled. _**

**_"I-I'm not ready for this..." Naruto mumbled as he grabbed his shirt. _**

**_"Come on Naruto, it's not like you're going to get pregnant." Sasuke replied sitting down on the opposite side of his boyfriend._**

**_"I know..." Naruto started quietly. "Just...wait ok?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke._**

**_The Uchiha sighed and scratched the back of his head "Yeah ok. I'll wait." He said and grabbed Naruto's hand, giving it a slight squeeze. _**

**_Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke's hand a squeeze back then stood up, putting his shirt back on. _**

**_"I'm going to go make some popcorn." Naruto said heading towards the kitchen. Naruto sighed and scratched his head._**  
**_  
End Flashback_**

"Really? Absolutely nothing?"

Naruto snapped his head up and looked at his friend. "What?"

"He didn't try anything?" Kiba replied

"Yeah, like I said nothing. Why are you so concerned about it?" Naruto asked raising and eyebrow.

"No reason..." Kiba responded glancing away from the blonde.

Naruto shurgged and pulled out his phone again. No new texts. Naruto sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto responded glancing up at his friend.

"Look at Shikamaru and Temari. Guess they are finally going out." Kiba said and Naruto turned to look at where Kiba was directing.

Shikamaru stood next to a girl with shoulder length dark blonde hair, which was pulled up into four ponytails on her head , two high up and two lower. For most girls, that hair styler would look completely weird, but oddly enough it suited Temari very well. Her green eyes travled over to the two boys sitting at the table and she placed her arm on Shikamaru's, nodding her head towards the two boys. He glanced over and his lips moved, shaking his head and turning away. She gave the two one last glance and a small wave before she turned and followed Shikamaru deeper into the mall.

"Damn...I thought he would of came over and sat with us." Kiba said as he placed his head on his arm that layed on the table.

"I wonder if Gaara knows..." Naruto mumbled

Temari was the oldest of three, Gaara being the youngest and the middle child their brother Kankuro. Naruto never got to know Temari or Kankuro, mostly because they were older than him. On top of that, Kankuro usually stayed at home and Gaara was very protective of Temari. Kiba turned his head and looked up at the blonde.

"Probably does. Nothing gets around that statue." Kiba said shrugging.

"He may be emotionless most of the time but he isn't a statue." Naruto laughed.

"He is Gaara the statue!" Kiba shouted throwing up his hands smiling.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You idiot."

"You're the idiot, dobe"

Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind him with a grin.

"Shut up teme." The blonde pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Make me blondey." Sasuke smirked leaning in close to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's shirt and pulled him closer, mashing his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke kissed him back and Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

"Ahm." Naruto pulled away blushing and turned to his friends who sat opposite of the two boys awkwardly.

"S-sorry..." Naruto stammered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, dobe. If he isn't used to seeing this now, he never will be." Sasuke said sitting down in the chair and scooting close to Naruto, reaching out and grabbing the blonde's hand.

Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

"Nawh don't worry about it Naru." The brunette said rubbing the back of his head.

"You haven't called me that since we were little." Naruto smirked at his friend.

Kiba chuckled and shrugged. "Yeah I guess," The brunette stood up and stretched. "Well, I got to get going. See you two later."

He gave a small wave and walked off, hands in pockets. Naruto watched as his friend left then turned to look at Sasuke, who was looking at him.

"Shall we go?" Sasuke asked standing up.

"Sure." Naruto said smiling, standing up.

Sasuke held Naruto's hand as they walked out of the mall towards the Uchiha's car.

"Can we go get ramen?" Naruto asked as they got into the car.

"Yeah sure." Sasuke responded. Naruto grinned and leaned over, giving the other boy a peck on the lips.

"Thanks." Naruto said buckling in and sitting straight.

Sasuke grinned and grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a squeeze. "No problem dobe."

Naruto opened the door to his apartment and walked in, walking towards the kitchen and setting down the bag of food. Sasuke followed, closing the door behind him. They had stopped and got ramen To-Go on their way home. Naruto pulled out his small plastic bowl of ramen and some chopsticks, stuffing his face with food the second he opened it. Sasuke slowly opened his and ate his silently. They both heard a knock on the door and they stopped eating.

"Maybe they will go away." Naruto whispered.

"I'll go check." Sasuke whispered back.

The Uchiha set his food down and walked towards the door, closing one eye to look through the peephole. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, a confused look on his face. There was another knock on the door, which caused Naruto to jump. Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it.

"May I help you?" He said to the stranger. Naruto leaned over to try and see who it was, but to no avail.

"May I see Naruto?" A woman's voice said from outside.

Naruto slowly walked out from the kitchen and stood next to Sasuke. Standing just outside the door, stood an older woman. She had long red hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She wore blue faded jeans and a light green shirt. Her green eyes brighten as she saw Naruto, and a smile slowly crept upon her face.

"Hello Naruto. My name is Kushina. I'm your mother."

~ Thank you for reading! Please review ^-^


	16. Chapter 16

***Disclaimer*** Don't own any of the Naruto characters ._.

Hello readers! Sorry I haven't posted lately . I got busy and school started again (Yay for last year of high school XD). But I should start posting chapters sooner! Like once a week or something...depending on homework and practice...Anyways! Please enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 16**

"M-my mom?!" Naruto stammered as he looked at Kushina.

_How could this be?_

The red haired woman smiled and nodded her head. "That's right Naruto." She said as she looked at her son.

"Then why did you leave me all those years ago?"

"People were after your father, because he had a lot of money to his name. No one knew that we had a kid, so we left you in your godfather's care. But honey, we should of never left you. That was the worest decision we had ever made. We thought it would of been good for you, but we missed you so much." Kushina placed her hand lightly on Naruto's shoulder as he stared at his feet.

"Then," Naruto said after a while, looking up at his mother "Where's dad?"

Kushina sighed and looked at her son with sad eyes. "He's gone."

"W-what...happened to him?" Naruto asked quietly

"He was shot while in the hotel we were staying at." She responded.

"Oh..." Naruto replied softly.

"Well Naruto, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Kushina said smiling at Sasuke who was standing next to Naruto quietly.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said grabbing Sasuke's hand.

"I'm his boyfriend." Sasuke stated plainly, smiling at the red haired woman.

"Oh! I should of known...the way you were eyeing Naruto," Kushina giggled and Naruto blushed. "I should of realized you were an Uchiha as well! Do you happen to know Mikoto?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied "She's my mother."

"Oh my god! So I'm guessing your Fugaku's son? I told her not to marry that damn bastard..." Kushina said.

Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke who was staring at the woman.

"What do you mean she shouldn't have married him?" The Uchiha asked slowly.

"Well," The red head started "He was always a dick to her plus he always ended up cheating on her with sluts."

"Speaking of which..." Naruto said.

"Hm?" Kushina looked at the blonde tilting her head slighty.

"Are you the woman my dad cheated on my mom with?" Sasuke said before Naruto could ask.

"No!" Naruto's mom replied loudly "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, Fugaku cheated on Mikoto with a red head." Naruto said quietly.

"That bastard!" Kushina shouted causing the two boys to flinch. Kushina giggled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about that...well I got some stuff I need to take care of, you don't mind if I stop by some other time?" She asked smiling at Naruto.

"No I don't." Naruto smiled back.

Kushina stepped forward and gave both boys a hug then turned around. "Bye Sasuke! Bye sweetie!" She said over her shoulder as walked down the stairs.

"Bye." The boys shouted back turning around and closing the door.

"I was NOT expecting that." Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

"Hn" Sasuke said plopping down beside the blonde.

"Now the question is who is the red head who your dad cheated with?"

"I think I know who it is..." Sasuke growled

Naruto sat at his lunch table laughing with his friends. The blonde looked around nervously for Sasuke. His boyfriend said he had some business to take care of and to not worry about it, but all day Sasuke was emitting an aura that just screamed Killer. Naruto finally caught sight of Sasuke and sighed, realizing he was only talking to Karin.

"You fucking whore!"

_Oh shit_

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke who stood hovering over the smaller red haired girl.

"What the hell Sasuke?" Karin snapped glaring at the towering Sasuke.

"You little slut! Why the hell did you sleep with my father?" Sasuke shouted, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Who said I slept with your father?" Karin chuckled

"Well what other red haired slut would fuck my father?" Sasuke snapped back.

"I did see this other red haired girl that was around your father's age...I'm sure she was the one who fucked that old horny bastard."

Naruto cringed and bit his lower lip. _Maybe mom really did sleep with him..._

"Do you really think that Kushina would do such a fucking thing?"

"Oh now you're defending the old hag?" Karin replied grinning.

"Stop talking about my mom like that bitch!" Naruto shouted standing up and walking over to Karin and Sasuke.

The red haired girl glanced between the two boys towering above her.

"Y-your mom?! That old hag!? No wonder you're such an ugly piece of shit." Karin said smirking standing up.

"He has nothing to do with this Karin," Sasuke growled "Now answer my fucking question! Why did you sleep with my father?"

"Because he was a horny old bastard who's wife couldn't please him. He was a good fuck though." Karin said twirling her hair around her finger.

"Why you fucking little piece of shi-"

"_ENOUGH_!"

The three teens turned and saw Principal Tsunade standing a few feet away, arms crossed and glaring at the three. Naruto gulped and stepped aside as Tsunade walked forward.

"All of you. My office. NOW!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" They said quickly and ran to her office. Tsunade sighed and followed the three teens.

"Damn brats..."

Naruto, Sasuke and Karin all stood quietly as Tsunade sat down behind her desk. She sighed and rubbed her temples then looked up at three.

"Why are you trying to make my life miserable?"

"We aren't old ha-"

"Naruto..."

"g. We were just having an argume-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stopped talking and looked at Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"I told you not to call me old hag, brat."

"Then stop calling me brat." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"I will when you stop being one." Tsunade replied staring at the blonde and leaning back in her chair.

"Anyways," She continued. "What the hell was going on?"

"Personal stuff Principal Tsunade. More like family related issues." Sasuke replied calmly.

"But calling her a slut, Sasuke?" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples again.

"I'm sorry but she is one." He stated calmly.

"That still gives you no reason," Tsunade said looking up. "I'm going to have suspend you."

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted. "Suspending him for calling her a slut? That's not ever fair! Did you not hear what she said about my mom?"

"Your mom?" Tsunade blinked

"Yeah she called her an old hag! She isn't one! She's nice and funny!" Naruto shouted again.

"...We'll talk about this later," She said turning to Karin and Sasuke "For now go back to class. I need to talk to Naruto."

The two nodded and walked out of the class. Sasuke shot Naruto a puzzled look and the blonde just shrugged before turning back to look at the principal. Tsunade waited until the she heard the door click before she stood up and walked to a tall bookself that stood on the other side of her office. She picked up a picture frame and stared at it for a few minutes before looking back up at the blonde.

"Why are you talking about your mother all of a sudden?" She asked quietly.

"She came and saw me the other day." _Naruto said calmly. Didn't mom come and see her too?_

"What?" Tsuande replied staring wide eyed at Naruto.

"Yeah she stopped by my apartment and she told me she was my mother." Naruto said shrugging.

"J-just to make sure..." Tsunade started looking back at the picture she held in her hand. "What did she look like?"

"Well," Naruto started, thinking "She had long red hair. She had it in a pony tail that day. And green eyes. She had a nice smile too."

Tsunade walked over to Naruto and handed him the picture she was holding. The blonde grabbed it and stared at it. In the picture was his mom exactly how he described and a blonde haired man standing right beside her. Naruto looked up and gave Tsunade a puzzled look.

"That man is your father Naruto. Is name was Minato."

Naruto glanced back down at the picture. He could see the resemblance. They both had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. Naruto smiled as he looked at his smiling parents then looked up.

"I wish I could of met my dad." He said sadly handing back the picture.

"He was a good man. Goofy but still a good man." Tsunade responded as she walked over and set the picture down.

"Ms. Tsunade!"

The two blondes turned and looked at the door as Tsunade's secratary ran in wide eyed.

"We have a problem!"

"What?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"A large group of men...they are walking towards the school."

"And?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are armed Ms. Tsunade!" The secratary replied frantically.

"Put the school on lock down now you idiot!" Tsunade shouted.

The secratary nodded and ran back to the desk just outside the office.

"_Attention. This is a lock down. This is a lock down_."

"I have to go to Sasuke." Naruto stated turning to the door.

"No brat. You're staying here with me until the cops take care of this."

"Ok..."

Tsunade turned and locked the door then ushered the blonde to her desk.

"Sit underneath it." She said pointing to the leg space area under the desk.

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Tsunade sat down in front of the blonde and sighed.

"This might take a while."

"OH NARUUUTTOOOO~!"

The blonde's head shot up, his eyes wide. He knew that voice...but it couldn't be...no...

"COME AND GIVE PAPA RYUU A NICE HUG~!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto puzzled while he sat theres shaking his head.

"No no no no no no. This can't be happening no. Please god no. I have to go find Sasuke now!" The blonde bolted out from underneath the desk and ran to the door but was stopped when he heard gunshots right outside the door.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE MY SWEET~! I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU A SURPRISE~!"

Naruto froze, his hand hovering over the door handle.

_I-I can't get to Sasuke...he said he would protect me...I'm scared..._

Naruto crumpled to the ground, shaking. Tsunade crawled over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Shhh. Everything will be fine. The cops should be on there way and those guys will be stopped."

"But what if they aren't!" Naruto shouted, but then realized what he had done.

"OH I FOUND YOU MY SWEET BLONDE CHILD~!"

Both blonde's eyes grew as the heard footsteps near the door. The two quickly crawled back to the desk and hid behind it as the heard the lock slowly being picked.

_This can't be how I die..._

There was a click and the door slowly squeaked open. Naruto pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Oh Naruto honey~! Come out come out where ever you are~!" Ryuu chimed as he slowly walked into the room.

Tsunade peeked her head over the desk and Naruto saw her eyes widen as she slowly stood up.

"O-Orochimaru?" She stammered.

"That's not my name woman." Ryuu growled.

"No...I know that snake like face anywhere...Orochimaru...what are you doing?"

"SHUT UP TSUNADE! GIVE ME THE DAMN KID AND I WONT SHOT YOU!" Orochimaru yelled.

"I won't let you touch him." The older woman said standing straighter.

"Oh that's to bad."

A shot rang through the room and Naruto yelped as Tsunade slumped to the floor. The teen covered his mouth with his hands and stared at Tsunade who know layed on the floor bleeding. _I-is she dead?_

"Narutooo~" Orochimaru said slowly walking around the desk. "You were a tough cookie to find, but I found you and this game of hide and seek is over."

Naruto watched as the pale man kneeled down to look at Naruto with a grin on his face.

"Come with me now boy." Orochimaru growled grabbing Naruto by the hair and dragging him out from under the desk. Naruto yelped and attempted to kick his captor, but failed miserably.

"Foolish child," The pale man hissed "You can not escape."

He pulled Naruto outside of the room and through the small attendance office. Naruto glanced over and saw the secretary laying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding her head. Naruto quickly turned away, his thoughts racing to Tsunade laying on the ground in her office.

"I-is she dead?" Naruto stammered

"Who?" Orochimaru growled.

"Tsunade." The blonde replied softly. Orochimaru stopped and pulled the blonde up so that they were face to face.

"And if she was?" The pale man said with a smirk

"I will kill you." Naruto replied trying to sound confident.

As much as he loathed the man, he was just too afraid of him. The pale man licked his lips, the smirk still planted on his place.

"It makes you suffer not knowing hmm? Lets just say...she's loosing a lot of blood and if no one gets to her in time, which no one will, she's dead."

Naruto whimpered as Orochimaru began to drag him again. When they reached the doors to the school, Naruto began to struggle more.

"Where are you taking me?!" The blonde shouted trashing around.

"Since I can't have Sasuke I've decided to take you as my little pet." The pale man purred.

Naruto's eyes widen and he started to trash around more.

_I've got to get out fast!_

Kabato and the white haired man from the party came strolling up, their shotguns slung over their shoulders.

"Help me you fools. He's being a pest." Orochimaru hissed.

The two white haired men nodded and walked closer. Naruto trashed around more in attempt to escape, but the pale man had a grip like steel. Kabato grabbed Naruto's feet, tying them together with a rope while the other white haired man tied his hands together. The three men then carried Naruto and threw him into the black of a black van. Orochimaru climbed in the back and closed the doors. It was dark but Naruto could hear the snake man breathing, his beady eyes on his body. He heard the front doors open and close then the car started. The blonde felt Orochimaru move close to the boy causing Naruto to whimper.

"Please don't." The blonde pleaded softly.

"Don't worry child," Orochimaru's voice purred in the darkness. "You won't feel a thing."

Naruto gasped as he felt a cloth be placed firmly over his mouth. The blonde struggled against it, completely aware of what it was, but the effects settled in and Naruto struggled to keep his eyes open. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of something wet against his ear.

~And that's it for this chapter! Please review! ^-^


End file.
